


Stars are Born - College Years

by brittana11



Category: Glee
Genre: Basketball, Genderswap Brittany Pierce, Intersex/Transgender Brittany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana11/pseuds/brittana11
Summary: Basketball start Brett Pierce and his long time singer girlfriend Santana Lopez have just started college in New York. Together with Santana's twin sister Ava, they are taking their campuses and the world by storm. Transgender/intersex Brett
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brett Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with another story. I'd like to thank celesse201 for the idea of this story.
> 
> I'd like to say before the start of this story that this is my first time writing a intersex/transgender character. I would like apologize in advance if I get anything wrong.
> 
> At the start of the story Brett has already completed his transition from female who is intersex to male.
> 
> The first couple chapters will be heavy with background info via mostly flashbacks.
> 
> Warning that this piece deals with:
> 
> Transgender/intersex character

Brett Pierce sweeps Santana Lopez up in his arms and carries her into their apartment that they'll be sharing with Santana's twin Ava while they're in college.

"Here we are," Brett says smiling.

"Here we are," Santana repeats kissing him.

"You're so damn lucky Brett carried you up those fucking stairs." Ava says coming in and leaning against the wall.

"And here I thought you were in shape." Santana teases her twin.

"Hey I'm in shape but those stairs were a killer." Ava grumbles.

"Would you two stop fighting for a moment and realize what a big moment this is." Brittany says causing them both to stare at him. "This is our first night alone in our new city right before we start our freshman year at college." he says.

"The big olf is right." Ava teases.

She's always calling him the big olf because at six foot four he's a foot taller than her and Santana though she's an inch taller than Santana.

"Hey, don't call him names." Santana says wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "But he is right. This is a big night for us."

"I get the hint; I'll see you in the morning." Ava says heading into her room.

"Come on big boy, let's go christen our room." Santana says grabbing his shirt and pulling him behind her to their room.

She rips off his shirt exposing his muscular upper body. He has tattoos covering his arms. His left arm has a basketball, basket and the NBA logo up around is bicep. He has a skateboard on fire on the inside of his forearm and a figure mid dance move on the outside. These represent the three activities he loves most. His left arm is dedicated to his family, having a portrait of his mom and little sister when she was three. On the inside of his bicep he has a music note with the date he first met Santana under it. Only he and Santana know the meaning of this. On his left pec are the words LOVE.

"Fuck babe, your body is amazing." Santana moans running her hands all over his torso.

Brett chuckles, bending down to kiss her. He tugs at the hem of her shirt. They break apart long enough for him to yank her shirt off before their lips reattach.

Santana has a large string of musical notes tattooed on her back that are the start of her and Ava's favorite song growing up. On the inside of her left wrist she has a single music note and on the inside of her right wrist is her and Brett's initials.

"I'm so fucking hard San." Brett groans watching her as she steps out of her skirt and underwear.

"Let's get these off then." Santana says slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them off before removing his boxers.

"Oh fuck," Brett groans as his dick is freed and springs to attention.

Santana licks her lips, getting on her knees and wrapping her lips around the tip of his dick. He moans placing his hand on the back of her head as she takes half of his length in her mouth. Puffing out her cheeks, she starts bobbing up and down never letting the tip of his dick leaving her mouth.

"Shit babe, I'm going to blow if you don't stop." Brett moans.

She licks his length before letting him out of her mouth with a pop. Brett pulls her up before lifting her up. They start making out. He rubs his length along her vagina lips.

"I need you in me." Santana moans.

"You ready babe," Brett groans rubbing against her again.

"Fuck me already," Santana orders.

Brett slides into her, both of them moaning. Santana tightens her legs that are wrapped Brett's waist.

"Fuck," Brett moans shoving her against the door.

She grips his shoulders hard as he thrusts up.

"Right there," Santana moans. "Harder."

"God, your so fucking tight." Brett groans into her ear.

"I'm so close," Santana groans.

He thrusts harder and faster feeling his balls tighten. He slams into her hard causing the door to shake as Santana scratches at his back.

"Oh fuck, right there B, harder!" Santana moans throwing her head back.

"I'm going to blow." Brett moans.

He thrusts up hard and stills as he shouts cum into her. She moans, feeling his cum and her release comes as well. Brett stumbles back until he reaches the bed and falls back. Santana lands on top of him with an umph.

"That was mind blowing." Santana says kissing his lips gently. "Just what I needed."

"Glad to be of service." Brett jokes, his arms loosely around her waist as she sits up.

"We're finally in college." Santana softly says looking down at him.

"Yes, we are and thanks to your parents we get to live together." Brett says kissing her.

While Brett comes from a working-class family Santana's family is very wealthy. Though like Brett, Santana has been raised to work for things. Her parents didn't want her to become a spoiled brat. In high school she got an after-school job so she could buy things that she wanted without having to ask her parents. They did buy her all the essentials, but extra things she would buy. Her dad would often try to spoil her especially in high school with buying her things he thought she'd deserve. She didn't like it. Ava was treated the same though wasn't as spoiled by their dad as Santana's the daddy's girl not her. Not that Ava cared since she got more spoiled by their mom.

When the three of them got into college in New York the Lopez's decided to buy an apartment for their girls knowing full well that Brett would be staying with them as well. It made them feel better knowing Brett was there too. Santana got a full ride to Julliard school of music; Ava got a basketball scholarship to St. Johns and Brett also got a basketball scholarship to St. Johns.

The next morning Ava and Brett are up early to get in a quick workout before they start moving all their things in.

"So am I always going to hear you two go at it." Ava asks. "I mean once my stereo system in hooked up I won't care."

Brett blushes and mumbles something unable to look Ava in the eye. He hadn't thought of that.

"Don't worry, you'll hear me and my significant other at some point." Ava says chuckling.

"I have no doubt." Brett says having regained himself.

By the time they get back from their job, Santana is putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"God, I love my sister." Ava says hugging Santana from behind.

"Gross, your all sweaty." Santana says moving away.

"You don't seem to mind when Brett is all sweaty." Ava teases.

"Shut up," Santana says throwing a dish towel at her.

Ava heads to take a shower first leaving the couple alone.

"Do you care if I get you sweaty?" Brett asks wrapping his arms around her.

"Nope, when you get me sweaty, I get something out of it." Santana says turning slightly to kiss him.

She hands him, his pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks babe," Brett says.

"I made you an appointment with the doctor that Dr. Byrd suggested. Also, your therapist said that she could talk to you on Skype on Friday. She wants to make sure everything is good with the move and being in a new city." Santana tells him.

"Thank you, what would I do without you." Brett says holding her tightly to him.

"You'd be lost." Santana says plating the food, putting a lot on Brett and Ava's plates.

"Yes, I would be," Brett agrees.

Brett was born Brittany and a girl though when he was a baby it took many tests to figure out, he was a girl as she was with a penis. (It confused the doctors and everyone involved.)

Flashback

"Mom," a ten-year-old Brittany says.

"Yes honey," Susan says looking up at her daughter.

"I don't want to wear a dress." Brittany says glaring at the offending garment.

"Well what do you want to wear?" Susan asks sighing.

Lately her daughter hasn't seemed happy and she can't figure out why.

"Can't I wear boy clothes?" Brittany asks.

That comment clicks and Susan now has an idea of what is up with her daughter.

"Honey," Susan says sitting down and motioning for Brittany to join her. "Do you not feel like a girl?" she asks.

This is something that Susan thought she might have to deal with since Brittany has a penis and higher testosterone levels. She wants her daughter to feel comfortable in her skin so if she wants to be a boy then that's what they will do.

"I hate all the girly things and this long hair." Brittany complains.

"Okay, let's get you some boy clothes and get your hair cut." Susan says.

A week later Susan has changed the elementary school that her daughter now son is going to. She's now calling him Brett.

"Mom," Brett says looking up at his mom.

"Yes honey," Susan says.

"Thanks," Brett says hugging her.

"Any time,"

End Flashback

Susan has been amazingly supportive of her son's transitions from female to male. She's supportive of everything which Brett is grateful for since he knows a lot of trans kids don't get the kind of support he has. Not only is his mom supportive but so is Santana who has known since day one.

Flashback

Brett is practicing for basketball needing to prove he deserves to be on varsity even though he's a freshman. The coach Grey is helping him and the two have really hit it off. He's shooting some threes when he sees a group of cheerleaders come in. One catches his eye.

"Who's that?" Brett asks Grey.

Grey turns around and tries to figure out which of them he is talking about.

"The center one?" Grey asks.

"Yes," Brett says his eyes never leaving her.

"That is Santana Lopez, the head JV cheerleader." Grey tells him.

"She's going to be my future wife." Brett tells Grey.

Grey laughs thinking that Brett is joking, but then he looks over and sees that Brett looks completely serious.

"Well that can only happen possibly in the future if you go and actually talk to her." Grey says.

"I know," Brett says walking over towards the cheerleaders. "Hi ladies," he says to them.

They all giggle and blush as they're not used to hot jocks talking to them. Santana bites her lip as she stares at the very hot new guy. He moved to Lima before the start of the year.

"Hi," Santana says stepping forward.

The rest of the girls leave as Santana had given them a look of beat it.

"My name's Brett." he says.

"Brett, my name Santana." she tells him.

"I know," Brett says before stammering. "I mean I-"

"It's okay Brett," Santana says cutting him off before he makes a fool of himself.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Brett asks before he loses his nerve.

"I'd like that,"

It was on their date that Brett opened up to her about being transgender.

"I want you to know before we go any farther that I'm transgender." Brett tells her.

"Okay," Santana says not sure what to say.

"I get it if you don't want to have any more dates with me but-"

"Brett," Santana says. "I don't care if your transgender. I like you and I'm Bi."

Brett nods and takes a deep breath. "I also was born with a fully functioning penis."

"Wow, it must have been confusing for you growing up." Santana says more than a little shocked by all this.

"It was but my mom is amazing and has always let me be who I am without judging." Brett tells her.

Two hours later Santana has had the time of her life and honestly doesn't want the night to end.

"I had a blast." Santana says when they reach her door.

"Good," Brett says.

"I can't wait until our next date." Santana says kissing him before heading in.

End Flashback

They started dating after that and are still together. His mom and girlfriend helped him out when he wanted to start taking masculinizing hormone therapy to help him get a deeper voice, facial hair and to be able to build more muscle like a guy. They were with him for all the doctor visits and the therapy visits that he had during his junior year when he started the process of fully transitioning to a male. He finished the transition shortly before moving to New York.

"So, I have to go to St. Johns to meet up with my advisor and talk to the basketball coach. Do you want to come?" Brett asks Santana.

"Yes, I'd love to." Santana says grabbing her purse. "I still can't believe we're both here." she adds.

"Why? You know that I love you and was willing to go any where you wanted to go." Brett says taking her hand as they walk.

"I was nervous that with all your offers you'd choose to go somewhere with an amazing basketball team." Santana admits for the first time.

Brett stops them and pulls her into him, giving her a tight hug.

"I will always pick you over everything." he tells her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've supportive me through my transition, been amazing with my family, always encouraging me and overall, just being there for me. When you wanted to go to New York, I knew I would be coming to."

Santana sniffles, wiping away a few tears. She knew that he loves her, but never truly realized just how much. It feels amazing to have him vocalize his love.

"And you will always be a part of every decision I have to make; I don't want to go anywhere without you." Santana says.

Flashback

Brett has been on the boys' basketball team since freshman year. Because of high testosterone levels and being a transgender male, he's been allowed to play on the boys' teams after his mom made a stink about it. He's one of the top players in the country and every school wants him.

"San," Brett says as they sit at the table looking at all the letters in front of them.

"I think you got accepted into nearly college in the country." Santana says overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

"All that matters is wither you got accepted to Julliard school of music." Brett says.

He's nervous for his girlfriend. She's a very talented singer who wants to hone her craft at Julliard so she can pursue a singing career. She already has a fairly large following on YouTube where she posts covers of popular songs. He's so proud of her and is willing to help in any way she needs.

"But what if I don't get in." Santana says.

"Then we'll go with your second option. I can go anywhere let's first focus on if you got in." Brett says waiting.

Santana opens the letter and let's out a scream, "I GOT IN!"

They celebrate for a few minutes before Santana remembers that he still has to choose were he's going.

"Well now that I'm going to be in New York, where are you going to go?" Santana asks hoping he'll choice a school in a nearby state.

"Ava and I talked it over, the pros and cons of all the schools within an hour plane ride of New York City. We both decided….." Brett says trailing off.

"To St. Johns!" Ava shouts jumping out with a St. John t-shirt on.

Santana stares at them, not sure where St. John is.

"You should be excited." Ava says.

"We're both joining you in New York." Brett says.

"OMG!" Santana shouts leaping into his lap, kissing him deeply.

"And that's my que to leave." Ava says.

"Are you sure? I've never even heard of St. Johns." Santana says. "Do they even have a good basketball team?" she asks not wanting him to go to a school that won't help his career.

"They do, trust me San. This is the best option for us." Brett says.

End Flashback

Brett's adviser has him taking business classes and wanted to double check that this is what he wanted. Which it is. He has mostly morning classes with one early afternoon class to ensure his classes won't conflict with basketball. His coach was nice and just wanted to talk to Brett since he just arrived and to give him a training schedule.

A week later classes are starting and the three of them start their college lives.


	2. Ava

Santana hands Brett a bag with lunch in it. She also hands one to Ava.

"I'll see you tonight." Santana says giving him a kiss.

"Won't I see you for lunch?" Brett asks pouting.

The pair has a fairly similar schedule with mostly morning classes so they're able to eat lunch together almost every day. Brett likes going over to the Julliard campus to eat with his girlfriend before he has to hit the gym.

"I wish I could but I have a music class that got moved back today so I won't be able to." Santana says.

"Damn, well then I guess I'll see you tonight." Brett says before they leave.

Santana walks to class while her sister and boyfriend take booster boards. The things terrify her, but the other option was a motorcycle so she deals with the booster boards.

Later that night Santana is getting ready for bed when Brett finally gets back.

"Hey San," Brett says dropping his bag and flopping on the bed.

"Exhausted?" Santana asks smiling.

They have all morning classes to keep their afternoons open for practice. Brett has workouts and basketball practice till six or seven then he works with a tutor to finish his homework so he's often not home until ten or eleven. Santana has singing practice in the afternoon then does homework before her guitar lessons or song writing practice. She doesn't get home until eight or nine.

"Yes," Brett grumbles. "But I'm also horny."

Thus far through three weeks of school the only difficulty aside from generally missing each other has been their lack of sex life.

"So am I," Santana says, "but your too tired and so am I."

"I know, I miss seeing you and having sex." Brett sighs as they get into bed.

"We need to figure it out, but not right now. How about lunch tomorrow?" Santana suggests yawning.

"Of course," Brett says.

Santana curls into Brett and they both fall asleep.

The next afternoon they're having lunch together at twelve-thirty at St. Johns this time to come up with a plan.

"So, our sex life has been lacking." Santana bluntly says.

"Yes, it has," Brett says not sure what else he can say.

"We need to do something about that." Santana says staring at him.

This talk is making Brett nervous. Everything in high school was so much easier, now they have to plan times out to be together that isn't them sleeping.

"Brett are you listening to me?" Santana asks.

"Of course," Brett says focusing back on her.

"No, you weren't." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I was," Brett tries to argue.

"Then what was I saying?" Santana asks knowing he has no idea.

"Something about what we need to do about our lack of sex life." Brett says hoping he's right.

"I said I thought of a time that would work for both of us and that would ensure we have sex every day." Santana says shaking her head.

"Really? What time?" Brett asks hopeful.

"In the morning. Neither of us has class until eight-thirty. If we get up at six or six-thirty we should have enough time for a quickie and to get ready." Santana points out. "We might even have more time, but at the very least we could get a quickie in that would make at least me less sexually frustrated." she adds.

"Me too," Brett says. "You're so smart."

Santana blushes, she absolutely loves when he complements her even after four years together.

"Hey love birds," Ava says walking over.

"How did you find us?" Santana asks.

She loves her twin but sometimes she just wants alone time with her boyfriend. Her sister gets to see him way more than she does. They have two classes together along with a similar workout schedule and sometimes practice against each other.

"Please, this is your go to private spot here." Ava says rolling her eyes. "I'm your twin, I'll always be able to find you."

Santana grumbles something under her breath that sounds a lot like a threat.

"So aside from riling up San, what brings you over here?" Brett asks Ava.

He loves the relationship the twins have.

"We have a training session in twenty. It was moved up because the coaches have a call later with the NCAA." Ava tells him. "I figured you wouldn't have checked your email."

"Thanks Ava," Brett says turning to his girlfriend. "I love your plan." he says giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Have fun and try not to overdo it." Santana says giving him a long, wet kiss on the lips.

Brett and Ava head over the gym.

The pair are best friends which has worked out really well since Ava is also very close to her twin. Being twins Santana and Ava have always been close, best friends with each other.

The two women though they are twins are different in many ways. They have different body types, Santana has more of a model type of build where as Ava has an athletic build, being broader and more muscle than Santana. Ava is very sporty and plays basketball, she eats way more and often has eating competitions with Brett. Not only are their body types different, but so are their personalities. Ava is a tomboy who's always going up against the boys. Santana on the other hand is a girly girl who at times can be prissy.

Ava like Santana and Brett has tattoos. She has the Lopez family motto tattooed on her left forearm saying try your best and you will succeed in everything you do; under it she has the initials of their whole family. She has the WNBA logo tattooed on her upper right arm and on her forearm, she has an easel.

"I'm not looking forward to this workout." Brett grumbles. "My coach has me lifting extra weight to try and bulk up."

"Come on big baby, we're in college now. We have to work even harder to stay on top." Ava says.

She's a very talented basketball player just like Brett. She is ranked in the top ten players going into her first year. She plays the guard position specifically point guard. She's been compared to Sue Bird by scouts.

"Yeah, but I just worry that I might now be good enough." Brett says sighing. "This is way different then high school."

"You're not worried because of the fact that you were born a girl cause if you hadn't told me and shown me pictures, I wouldn't have believed it. You're a dude through and through." Ava says.

"Yes, I do worry about that. Maybe that fact will hold me back or that I'm just not as good as everyone thinks." Brett admits to her.

"Come off it, if you could enter the draft this year, you would have gone in the first round. No doubt." Ava reassures him.

"I know, it's just at least you've got a backup plan with your art and everything." Brett says.

"You have one too, it's called my sister." Ava says shaking her head.

Ava loves basketball and is planning on going pro after college. She does also love to draw and paint so she's getting a degree in art while taking some business classes. Her backup plan is to open a gallery if basketball falls through for some reason.

"Plus, you're getting a business degree which is very useful in getting multiple jobs." Ava points out.

Brett chuckles, he loves that he can vent to Ava who also manages to turn things positive. It's what they do for each other as he does the same for her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"San," Ava shouts walking into the apartment.

"What?" Santana shouts from her room.

"Your boyfriend wanted me to tell you that he'll be home in an hour. He wanted to work on his jump shot after practice." Ava tells her.

"Thanks Ava," Santana shouts.

Santana gets up and heads to the kitchen knowing Ava will head there first and she doesn't want her to eat Brett's portion of the spaghetti that she's saving for them.

"So, you live here with your sister and her boyfriend." someone says to Ava in the kitchen.

When Santana gets there, Ava is doling out the spaghetti.

"Don't eat it all," Santana says. "I was saving some for Brett.

"We'll save some for him." Ava says before making introductions. "San this is my teammate Isabelle, Isabelle this is my twin sister Santana."

"Nice to meet you." Santana says trying to be nice.

"Wow you two really are identical." Isabelle says staring at them.

"Yep, it's come in handy." Ava says smirking.

Flashback

Ava pulls Santana into the bathroom in between first and second period.

"What do you want?" Santana asks. "I'm meeting Brett at his locker."

"I need you to switch clothes with me and take the math test for me." Ava says.

"Really?" Santana says shaking her head.

"Think about it, I'm getting you out of gym." Ava says.

The twins love to switch places and play pranks on people or get out of doing things. It helps that their opposites so normally the other doesn't mind.

"Fine, but only cause it will be practice for when I take the test later." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Thanks sis," Ava says smiling.

They quickly swap clothes and walk together to Brett's locker. Ava thinks this will be fun tricking Brett into thinking she's Santana. The pair has been dating for two months now. She likes Brett and has become friends with him. Santana is looking forward to seeing if her boyfriend can tell them apart yet. Thus far she hasn't tried to trick him.

"So, are we going to prank him?" Ava asks.

"Yes but no kissing him." Santana sternly says.

"Oh, come on, you know I dig girls more than guys." Ava says smirking.

"You're bi just like me so no." Santana says staring her twin down.

"Fine," Ava says composing herself as they see Brett.

Ava is bi but in general has been more attracted to women where as her sister is the opposite being more attracted to men. They really are exactly opposite of each other even though they are identical.

"Hey babe," Ava says batting her eye lashes like she's seen Santana do so many times.

"Hey," Brett says a little confused.

Something is off with girlfriend, but he can't put his finger on what it is.

"God could you not make love eyes at each other in front of me." Santana says rolling her eyes.

Brett turns to look at her, he then looks at his "girlfriend" before turning to "Ava".

"San, why are you dressed in Ava's clothes?" Brett asks shocking both girls.

"You can tell us apart?" Ava asks.

Santana just smiles, reaching out and squeezes his hand.

"Sure, San always kisses my cheek plus she always looks at me like I'm the best thing ever. Also, you look slightly uncomfortable, San never does." Brett explains.

"Your amazing," Santana says. "I'd kiss you, but I'm taking a test for Ava."

"Well, why don't we all walk that way." Brett says holding out his arms for both of them.

Ava whispers over to Santana, "I can't believe he could tell us apart. The only people who can is our family."

"I think we should probably assume after a few months so will a significant other. Plus, he hangs out with both of us." Santana whispers.

End Flashback

Isabelle and Ava head into Ava's room to hangout. Santana heads back into her own room to work some more on writing a new song and recording a new cover to post. She checks her social media channels to see what the comments are on the song she posted two days ago. Her confidence has grown even more over the last month. Her teachers have been telling her that she's one of the most talented students at the school and is going to be a star. They've been encouraging her to keep up her online activity. She has close to a million followers which is amazing. Setting up her camera, she gets herself ready to sing a cover of Break My Heart by Dua Lipa.

She takes a deep breath and starts singing.

I've always been the one to say the first goodbye

Had to love and lose a hundred million times

Had to get it wrong to know just what I like

Now I'm fallin'

You say my name like I have heard before

I'm indecisive but this time I know for sure

I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all

Are you fallin'?

Center of attention

You know you can get whatever you want from me

Whenever you want it, baby

It's you in my reflection

Now I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me

If I would've known it, baby

"Who is that?" Isabelle asks pulling her clothes back on.

"My sister," Ava says, "come on let's go listen closer."

I would've stayed at home

'Cause I was doin' better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I know that was the end of it all

I should've stayed at home

'Cause now there ain't no letting you go

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

Oh no, I was doin' better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I know that was the end of it all

I should've stayed at home

'Cause now there ain't no letting you go

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

I wonder when you go, if I stay on your mind

Two can play that game, but you win me every time

Everyone before you was a waste of time

Yeah, you got me

Center of attention

You know you can get whatever you want from me

It's you in my reflection

Now I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me

If I would've known it, baby

Brett comes home and is smiling as he hears his girlfriend singing. He walks down the hall and is a little shocked to see Ava and some chick listening at the door.

I would've stayed at home

'Cause I was doin' better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I know that was the end of it all

I should've stayed at home

'Cause now there ain't no letting you go

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

Oh no, I was doin' better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I know that was the end of it all

I should've stayed at home

'Cause now there ain't no letting you go

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

Ooh, break my heart

Ooh, break my heart

Ooh

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

I would've stayed at home

'Cause I was doin' better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I know that was the end of it all

I should've stayed at home

'Cause now there ain't no letting you go

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

Oh no, I was doin' better alone

But when you said, "Hello"

I know that was the end of it all

I should've stayed at home

'Cause now there ain't no letting you go

Am I falling in love

With the one that could break my heart?

"That was amazing honey." Brett says opening the door.

"You're back early," Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You posting that?" Brett asks. "It sounded amazing."

Ava makes a noise to get their attention. "We just wanted to tell you that you were great."

"Thanks Ava," Santana says closing the door in her face.

Ava smirks and turns to look at Isabelle. "Don't mind her, she's sexually frustrated."

"Isn't he on the basketball team?" Isabelle following Ava to the living room.

"Yes, they've been together since freshman year in high school." Ava says giving Isabelle a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for coming over."

"Any time,"

Ava watches Isabelle leave and can't help but miss her ex. This was nothing more than a booty call. She dated the same girl for most of high school, Cat.

Flashback

"Hey babe," Ava says wrapping her arm around Cat.

"Did you get the tickets?" Cat asks.

"Yes, I've rented a tux and Brett has gotten us a limo." Ava says wanting their prom to be amazing.

"This feels like the end." Cat says sighing.

"I think it is." Ava agrees. "After this high school is basically over."

They have dancing around the fact that they will be going to schools across the country from each other. Cat will be going to UCLA in California and Ava, St. Johns in New York.

"Let's have an epic prom and deal with everything later." Ava says opening the door for her.

"Sounds like a plan." Cat says loving how gentlewomanly Ava is.

Ava likes to more masculine in relationships wither she's with a girl or guy.

"Good, I've looking forward to this night for three years."

End Flashback

"Booty call?" Brett says breaking her out of her musing.

"You know I don't want anything serious right now." Ava says. "But I still have needs."

"I get it," Brett says grabbing the bowl of spaghetti and putting it in the microwave to heat it up.

"No, you don't, you have my sister and you two are never breaking up." Ava says.

"Fine, I don't, but I know you and thus I get it." Brett counters knowing better than to argue with her on this.

Ava just chuckles, shoving him. He shoves her back and before they realize it, they're wrestling on the floor.

"Great, you two broke another bowl." Santana says having come out when she heard them hit the floor.

"San," Brett says freezing.

"Hey," Ava says also stopping.

"You two are such kids." Santana says rolling her eyes.

Her twin and boyfriend are so alike. They both love skateboarding and are fearless. They are best friends who are always getting into trouble together.

Flashback

"Ava hurry up." Brett whispers.

"It's all set," Ava says smirking. "They'll never know what hit them."

"Good," Brett says.

They set themselves outside the boy's locker room waiting for the hocket team to come out.

"Why don't we just beat them up?" Ava asks again.

"Because it hasn't stopped them plus, I promised San." Brett says.

"I hate when you promise her things like that." Ava grumbles.

"Well, you know how convincing she can be." Brett says.

Right after that the hockey team comes out spilling maple syrup from a bucket on them followed by a fan turning on and feathers being blown on them.

Brett and Ava manage to take a picture before they fall over laughing. Everyone in the hallway is laughing at the team.

"What did you two do?" Santana says coming up behind them.

She shakes her head as her sister and boyfriend are laughing on the ground.

"Nothing," Ava finally manages to say.

"God what am I going to do with these two?" Santana says looking up for inspiration.

End Flashback

Brett and Ava when together act like big kids, playing pranks on people. Not only that but they're constantly jumping off of all sorts of things, the more dangerous the better and trying to land stunts that they've seen.

Flashback

"I bet you can't do a backflip off of that." Ava says to Brett pointing at a gazebo roof.

"I bet you can't." Brett counters.

They scamper over to climb onto the roof. Santana who had been talking to a middle-aged woman who was walking her dog doesn't notice what they are doing until it's too late.

"San, we need you to judge!" Brett shouts.

"What are you-"

She turns around just in time to see first her sister do a backflip off a gazebo roof followed by her boyfriend. She clutches her chest and let's out a sigh when they both walk over to her.

"Well…who was better?" Ava asks.

"Like hell if I know." Santana shouts. "You scared the crap out of me yet again."

End Flashback

While they have fun together, they also are very protective of Santana. Ava has always been fiercely protective of Santana and loves having Brett to help out.

Flashback

"Dude, she's one fine ass." a football player says to his friend when Santana walks by.

Ava slams her body into the much larger guy. "What did you say about my sister?"

"He's just appreciating a fine ass looking-"

Brett slams his friend into the lockers to shut him up.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Brett growls.

"In fact, don't talk about her at all." Ava growls.

The football player takes offensive to this and shoves Ava off of him, punching Brett. Ava punches the guy and his friend rushes at her, but Brett tackles him. The fight isn't broken up until the bell rings and the principal comes over.

"You two nurses office." the principal says to the football players who are in fairly bad shape. "You two follow me." he says to Brett and Ava who have only a few bruises and scrapes.

Brett and Ava sculk behind the principal knowing that they are going to be in trouble.

End Flashback

"Sorry baby," Brett says getting up.

"Yeah sorry sis," Ava says.

Santana rolls her eyes at them again. She loves them dearly even though they stress her out with all the trouble they get into.

"Whatever," Santana says going back in her room.

"We go off easy," Brett whispers to Ava.

"Way too easy," Ava agrees before heading into her own room.

Brett sighs, thinking how different the twins handle things. Ava is way more laid back than his girlfriend. Ava is a goof like him, but is serous when needed. Santana is ready to verbally attack anyone as she has a short temper. Ava on the other hand doesn't get angry quickly but when she does, she gets physical. All their differences mean they bicker a lot and love to argue with each other. Brett has been in the middle too many times.

"Brett," Santana says staring at him from the doorway.

"Coming,"


	3. The Pierces

"Brett," Santana moans arching her back up.

"Fuck San," Brett groans thrusting hips harder into hers.

"So close," Santana moans clawing his back.

He speeds up his thrusts, rocking the bed into the wall with every thrust. She wraps her legs around his waist, holding him still as her orgasm hits. He feels her tighten around him and lets loose.

"Oh fuck," Brett moans shooting cum into her.

"Oh god," Santana moans.

Brett rolls over, exhausted in the best way. Since they started having sex in the morning, they're sex life has gone back to normal and that has helped them in general dealing with their busy schedules not to be sexually frustrated.

"Round two?" Santana says climbing on top of him.

"Fuck,"

Three rounds later they're finally getting up.

"About time," Ava says when they come out. "Your mom texted that they'll be here soon."

"Why'd she text you?" Santana asks frowning looking down at her phone to see the missed texts.

"Because neither of you were answering." Ava says rolling her eyes.

Today is Brett's first game, at seven. His family flew out to see the game and stay the week so they can catch Ava's first game and Brett's second.

"Are they coming here or are we meeting them somewhere?" Santana asks her sister since she's been texting with Brett's mom.

"How should I know?" Ava says throwing her arms in the air. "I'm heading to the gym. I'll see you later." she says grabbing her bag and heading out.

"I think we woke her up." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, she's always grumpy when she doesn't get her eight hours of sleep." Santana says shaking her head. "Are you excited to have your family here?" she asks.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my mom and little sister. I've missed them." Brett says.

"I'm sure they're just as excited to see you especially Mariam." Santana says wrapping her arms around his waist.

"God I've missed her." Brett sighs.

His little sister Mariam is seven and he adores her. She has him wrapped around her little finger and he will do anything for her. He spoils her, letting her get her way almost all the time. He plays princess and horsey with her whenever she asks him to. They made a cool secret handshake together that only they know. Every night he would read her a bedtime story as she loves her older brother. This separation has been hard on them, especially for him as he's always been very protective of her overreacting which causes their mom to tell him not to. When it comes to her just like Santana, it's hit first ask question later.

Flashback

"Mom, I'll take Mariam with me." Brett offers.

"Honey, you have practice. I can call a babysitter." Susan tells her son.

"I don't mind," Brett says. "I like bringing her."

"You shouldn't have to watch her every time I have to work." Susan says.

"Mom, I love watching Mariam and bringing her with me to help out or give you a break." Brett tells her.

"How did I get such a sweet son." Susan says hugging him.

Mariam enjoys riding with Brett to the gym. She loves when he brings her with him because not only does she get to spend time with her big brother but also his girlfriend Santana.

"Will Sanny be there?" Mariam asks.

"She might, she has cheerleading practice, but I'm sure she'll stop by afterwards." Brett tells her.

When they arrive at the school, Mariam runs in to go see Brett's coach Grey. He follows her, smiling as she's greeted by everyone. This is not the first time she's come to practice. While Brett practices, Mariam sits on the sideline watching and cheering for Brett.

"Hey little one," Santana says coming in and sitting next to Mariam.

"Sanny!" Maria shouts throwing her arms around the Latina.

"How's he doing?" Santana asks.

"Good, like he always is." Mariam says.

Santana helps her make a drawing of Brett playing basketball while asking her about school.

"Hey babe," Brett says coming over and giving Santana a quick peck on the lips. "Ducky," he says high fiving Mariam.

"Are you done for the day?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, the guys wanted to go get pizza if you want to come." Brett says helping Mariam put all her art supplies back in her backpack.

"As much as I would love to, I'm going shopping with some of the girls." Santana says. "I just wanted to come say hi."

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Brett asks as it's their date night.

"Heck yes, I'm so looking forward to seeing what you have planned." Santana says giving him a kiss on the lips and high fiving Mariam before leaving.

"So, duck, do you want to go get pizza?" Brett asks.

"Can I have a Sprite too?" Mariam asks pouting.

"Of course," Brett says picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

He heads over to his teammates which are also his friends as they discuss which pizza place they should go to.

"No man," Jarrod the team's center says.

"What?" Brett says narrowing his eyes at him.

"We are not having a little girl come with us." Jarrod says and a few guys murmur in agreement.

Mariam snuffles upset that they're being so mean about her coming with them.

"Listen buddy," Brett growls. "I don't care what you want. I'm bringing my baby sister with me and you can come or not."

He walks out to his car not caring what they end up doing. He's taking his baby sister to get pizza. A few of the guys run after him to catch up.

"Can we catch a ride with you?" Art asks.

"Sure," Brett says.

End Flashback

"Brett!" Mariam shouts seeing him across the apartment lobby and running to him.

Brett catches her, swinging her around, hugging her tightly.

"You're here," Brett says hugging her tightly.

"We get to watch you play." Mariam happily says. "And you get to read me bedtime stories."

"Maybe," Susan tells her daughter.

"She can stay with us." Brett offers wanting to spend as much time as he can with his baby sister, who he's missed dearly.

"I don't want to put you out." Susan says looking at Santana.

"Brett has been planning for her to stay with us for the last week since you said you where coming out." Santana says giving Susan a hug.

"So long as you're okay with it." Susan says.

"There's no way I could say no, look at them." Santana says pointing to Brett and Mariam who are doing their secret handshake.

"They are cute together." Susan chuckles.

They head up to the apartment. Brett carrying Mariam and her bag.

"Where's Grey?" Brett asks curious as to where his stepdad is.

"He had a meeting and is flying in on the later flight. He'll be here in time for the game." Susan says.

"Well I still have a few hours to kill before I have to get ready for the game. We can do whatever you two want." Brett says to his mom and little sister.

"I don't want to exhausted you before your first game. We can hangout in your apartment." Susan says.

They catch up on what's been happening in each other's lives for the first hour before Ava comes back. She opens the door and Mariam sees her.

"Ava!" Mariam shouts.

She runs to Ava, jumping up into her arms.

"Hey little M," Ava says all smiles.

Brett's not the only one Ava has wrapped around her fingers. Both Santana and Ava adore the little girl and would do anything for her.

"Are you coming to Brett's game too?" Mariam asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Ava says.

"Our parents wanted to be here but Jack had a game today. They'll be here for the next game though." Santana says just in case Susan doesn't know.

"It's okay, we get it." Susan says.

"Can we play princess?" Mariam asks.

"Yes," they all say.

Susan watches as her son, his amazing girlfriend and her twin sister all play princess with her young daughter. She's so thankful that her son has found such an amazing person who he's going to spend the rest of his life with. Santana is simply the best fit for her son. They complement each other and she's amazing with Mariam. It warms her heart that they all spend so much time with Mariam even though they probably have better things to do. She's so glad that they are being smart and safer than she had been.

She had met her ex-husband when she was in college. She was getting her nursing degree, but halfway through, she ended up pregnant and they got married. Her ex took care of things financial while she stayed at home with Brett for the first couple years.

Flashback

"Why do we have several pass due notices?" Susan asks her husband Tom.

"Because I lost my job." Tom says slumping on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where have you been?" Susan asks as she thought he was on a business trip.

"I didn't want to worry you. I've been looking for a job but haven't found anything yet. I couldn't come home; I feel like a failure." Tom tells her.

"I'll get a job." Susan tells him.

"I don't want this. I wanted to take care of you, but I can't find anything close to what I was making." Tom admits.

End Flashback

Susan ended up getting two minimal wage jobs to support her and Brett while Tom spends more time away from them "working." He sends them some money every month as he's "working" in another state. He uses his vacation to spend time with them. She hates that her husband is gone so much, but their both doing what they have to for Brett. When Brett was ten, she found out that she was pregnant again. They had gotten to a place where they had some extra cash and didn't have to worry that if something happened, they'd lose the house. It seemed like a good time to be having another child. But then she found the truth.

Flashback

"Tom, I need you to sit down." Susan says.

"Can't it wait until I come back in three weeks." Tom says looking at the clock. "I need to head out."

"No, it can't," Susan says.

"Okay what is it?" Tom says sitting on the couch.

Susan takes a deep breath ready to tell him the news hoping he'll be excited like she is.

"I'm pregnant," she says.

"What!?" Tom shouts completely shocked.

"We're going to have another child." Susan says smiling hopefully.

With that Tom leaves Susan standing there just staring after him. She doesn't understand what just happened. She had thought that he'd at least pretend to be happy. Things between them haven't been as good over the last few years. They've had a lot of ups and downs.

"Mom, where's dad?" Brett asks coming in.

"He just left." Susan says looking up to see him holding a football.

"He promised to teach me how to throw a spiral." Brett says looking very sad.

"Go get changed and we'll go to the park. I'll teach you." Susan says.

"Thanks mom," Brett says running upstairs.

She looks down and notices that Tom left his phone on the table. Picking it up, a text comes in.

From Babe: Can you pick up some milk? We ran out and the kids want cereal.

In that moment every odd behavior that Tom has ever done all connects and makes sense.

"That fucker had been cheating on me." Susan says to herself.

Just then her son comes running back down ready to go. Susan plasters a smile on her face and takes her son, not wanting him to deal with this.

End Flashback

It took Susan a little while to figure out who her husband was cheating on her with. After that she found out that not only do, they have two kids together that they're both older than Brett. He was cheating on her their while relationship. She decided to file for divorce and told Tom to get lost. At this point all Brett knows is that his parents are getting divorce.

Flashback

"Brett Pierce!" Susan shouts from the kitchen. "Get your butt down here now!"

Brett slowly comes down already knowing he's in trouble.

"I got a call from your principal, any idea why?" Susan asks glaring at him.

"Nope," Brett says shaking his head.

"Well, apparently you got into a fight and punched another boy." Susan sternly says.

This is not the first time he's gotten in trouble over the last few months. Ever since she kicked Tom out and filed for divorce, Brett has been acting out and just angry.

"He deserved it." Brett softly says.

"Brett!" Susan loudly says. "You will apologize and knock off this behavior or you'll regret it."

"But-" Brett starts.

"No TV or video games for a month. Any talking back and it will be longer and you'll lose other privileges." Susan sternly says.

She's going to nip this behavior of his in the butt. She will not let him continue to get in trouble for acting out. He needs to learn to control his anger especially since he'll be going to the same high school as his half siblings and she doesn't want him getting into fights with them.

"Okay mom," Brett says giving in.

End Flashback

Susan ended up going back to school to finish getting her nursing degree. Because she wanted to get Brett away from the temptation of beating up his half siblings and just into a new place, summer before his freshman year they moved from New York to Lima, Ohio. She got a job working for a doctor who offered to pay for her to become a nurse practitioner. Brett hadn't been happy at first, but his behavior improved a lot especially after joining the basketball team. Looking at her son, daughter, Santana and Ava, she knows she made the right decision.

"Move over," Susan says sitting down. "Can I offer the princess some tea?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why can't we go with Brett?" Mariam asks wanting to go with her big brother.

"Because he has to get ready to play." Santana softly says.

"But I could always go with him." Mariam pouts.

"College is different." Ava tells her.

"How about we get ready for the game? We can head out early and watch him warm up. I'm sure Ava can get us in." Santana suggests not wanting to Mariam to be sad.

"Yes!" Mariam shouts.

Ava lends Susan some of her St. Johns gear while Santana gives the gear that she bought for Mariam to her. Both Santana and Ava already have their gear on.

"Let's go!" Mariam shouts once she's ready.

They head to the arena and Ava uses the fact that she's on the women's team to get in.

"So, there's still over an hour before fans are let in. We have to not bug the players even if you want to go say hi to Brett, you can't." Ava tells them though it's mostly directed at Mariam.

"Okay," Mariam agrees.

Brett is warming up when he sees first Santana and Mariam then his mom and Ava. He's a little shocked to see them so early, but is trying to stay focused on warming up.

"Dude is that your family?" Alex, the starting power forward asks.

"Yep," Brett says waving at them.

"Hi Brett!" Mariam shouts standing up on the chair.

"Mariam!" all three women harshly says.

"That's my baby sister, mom, girlfriend and her twin sister." Brett tells him.

"Is she single?" Alex asks smirking.

Brett glares at him and he holds up his hands.

"How'd they get in so early?" Alex asks.

"I have no idea," Brett says deciding to head over to say hi before he goes back to getting ready. "How you all get in?" he asks them.

"Ava got us in." Mariam says giving Brett a hug even though she just says him. "Good luck."

"I got you all courtside seats for the game." Brett says leading them to their seats.

"Good luck B," Ava says punching him in the arm.

"We'll be cheering loudly for you the whole time." Susan tells her son. "Kick some butt."

Santana wraps her arms around his waist. "You'll do great." she says giving him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks," Brett says smiling as he heads back over to his team.

"You better be getting us courtside seats to your game." Santana says to her sister as they sit down.

When the doors open, Grey, Brett's step-dad finds them and takes his seat, Mariam moving to sit on his lap.

"How is he?" Grey asks Santana.

"Ready," Santana says.

"Good, I know he'll be great." Grey says.

"He's the only freshman starting so I know he's a little nervous." Santana adds.

"Being nervous is normal so long as he's also ready." Grey tells them.

"Brett amazing," Mariam says.

"He is," Santana agrees.

They all chat about various things until tipoff. When the starting lineups are announced they cheer extra loud when Brett's name is announced. Brett has a slight blush as he can hear his family cheering.

"Okay men let's kick some butt today." the coach says.

Once the jump ball is thrown up, the game is on. Brett takes the ball and starts running the offense. They're playing Georgia Tech a decent team but not as good as them. Brett whips a pass into the paint and Alex catches the ball, laying it up for an easy two. They kill it in the first half. Brett scores ten points, has five assists and six rebounds. He runs the offense smoothly and they have a fifteen-point lead at half.

"That was really good, right?" Susan asks Grey.

"He did amazing," Grey reassures them.

During the second half, Mariam starts to get really loud cheering for her big brother.

"Go Brett!" Mariam shouts when he steals the ball.

"Great job baby!" Santana shouts when Brett scores.

Brett gets pulled for the last five minutes of the game as they are up by thirty. All the team high fives him as he comes off the court.

"Great job Brett," the couch says.

"Thanks coach," Brett says so happy he did really well.


	4. Coach Grey

Brett smiles as he comes out of the locker room to see his family waiting for him.

"Brett!" Mariam shouts running up to him.

Brett lifts her up into his arms causing her to giggle as he throws her up in the air.

"Did you have fun?" Brett asks carrying her as they head out of the arena.

"Yes," Mariam says. "You were great."

"You really were great." Santana says lacing their fingers together.

"Great game," Ava says slapping him on the back.

"It was nerve wrecking when you landed hard. I'm so proud of you though. You followed your dreams and here you are." Susan says always in mom mode and nervous when it looks like her son could get hurt.

"Mom, when are you going to get over your fears of me getting hurt?" Brett asks.

"Never, I'm your mother." Santana says sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why don't you all drive to the restaurant together. Brett can ride with me." Grey suggests wanting to go over the game with Brett.

"A.K.A., he wants to go over the game with him." Susan says shaking her head.

All the women chuckle, Santana takes Mariam from Brett allowing the two men to talk alone.

"I wanna go with Brett." Mariam whines.

"We'll see them at the restaurant." Santana tells her.

Grey smiles, loving how they've built this wonderful family and so honored to be a part of it.

"I'll see you there." Brett says following Grey to his rental truck.

They don't get in truck right away. Grey walks over to a bench and takes a seat. Brett follows him, used to getting feedback from him like this.

"So, how did it feel?" Grey asks.

Brett who knows exactly what he means replies, "it was a little faster than I thought it would be. It took me a few minutes to get used to it after that though it was amazing to be playing at the next level."

"Keep working hard and playing like that and you'll make it in the NBA." Grey tells him and not for the first time. "I do think you need to work some on the timing of your passes in the post. A couple were late and against a better team would have been stolen."

"Coach pointed that out too. I've set up some time to practice alone with the post players." Brett tells him.

"Good," Grey says before pointing out a couple other little things he needs to continue to work on.

Grey before he became Brett's step-dad was his coach in high school and was a father figure for him.

Grey grew up in Ohio, playing high school basketball at the same school that Brett played at and he ended up coaching for. He ended up getting a full ride to play ball at the University of Texas. After playing three years at Texas, he was totted as a possible first round pick going into his senior year. Halfway through the season, during a game, he jump stopped to take a shot and he felt immense pain in his knee causing him to collapse to the ground. He torn up his knee in the worst way, having torn his ACL and MCL. Not only that but he also ruptured his Achilles. This ended all thoughts of him playing professionally. But instead of getting down, he went back to school to get a degree in teaching, he already had one in physical therapy. He wanted to be able teach and coach basketball since he wouldn't be able to play anymore. He ended up getting a job at his alma mater high school, teaching athletic medicine and coaching the high school boys' basketball team. This is were Brett met him during his freshman year.

Flashback

"Brett!" Susan shouts at her son who is supposed to be leaving for school in five minutes.

"Yes mom," Brett says running down the stairs.

"It's been two months; you need to find an after-school activity." Susan tells him.

She's been bugging him lately to join some kind of after-school activity. She wants him to start making more friends as he only has one, kind of.

"Mom," Brett says rolling his eyes.

"If you don't, I'll sign you up for whatever is open." Susan threatens.

"I'm going to try out for basketball." Brett tells her.

"Really?" Susan asks very happy about this.

"Yes, since I like basketball, I figured I could try out." Brett says.

Susan gives him a hug before sending him off to school. Later that day Brett is at basketball tryouts. Though really, it's more tryouts to see wither they are on JV or Varsity. Everyone who showed up will be making the team.

"Hello young men," Grey says to the group of teens trying out for the team. "With only twenty-five of you trying out I'm happy to say you'll all be making the team. But this is still a tryout to see what team you'll be on." he tells them.

Brett nods liking this coach already and so glad that he's not going to have to find another activity.

"Okay, let's start warming up." Grey says leading them through the warm ups.

During the first day Grey zeros in on Brett. He can see a lot of natural talent in the young man.

"Twenty-two, wait up." Grey shouts not knowing the new players names yet.

Brett stops and waits for the coach. He hopes this isn't going to have something to do with the fact that he was born a she and the coach is going to tell him he can't be on the team.

"What's your name again? It's going to take me a while to get it." Grey says wanting to not call him by his number.

"I'm Brett Pierce," Brett says.

"Well, Brett, have you played much basketball before?" Grey asks knowing the answer.

"A little, mostly pick up games with my friends in New York before we moved here." Brett says getting less worried.

"You have a lot of natural talent for not playing a lot before." Grey says impressed.

"Thanks," Brett says.

"I would like to help you work on your game outside of practice." Grey says. "With some extra practice I think you could play college ball. If that's something you're interested in." he tells him.

"I hadn't thought of that far ahead yet." Brett says frowning.

"Well, it could also help you make varsity this year." Grey says and Brett perks up at this.

"Okay,"

End Flashback

Grey is a really open-minded guy and laid back. This causes him and Brett to hit it off. Brett loves that Grey doesn't treat him like a kid but like an adult. Grey loves that Brett is willing to work hard to improve. After their first couple extra sessions Brett figures he should tell Grey about him being born a she.

Flashback

"Great job Brett," Grey says high fiving him after he made a twentieth three in a row.

"Thanks for giving me the shooting pointer." Brett says.

"No problem,"

Grey has enjoyed working with Brett for the last two weeks. He had realized that Brett's skills are even better than he originally thought.

"Grey, I have something I want to tell you." Brett nervously says.

"You can tell me anything." Grey says and he means it.

"Well…..this is hard to say." Brett says not sure how to tell him, that he was born a girl.

"Just take your time and if you don't feel like you can tell me now then wait until you feel more comfortable." Grey says.

"It's just I know once I tell you things will change." Brett says.

"Things are always changing but I promise I'll always be here for you." Grey reassures him.

"I was born a girl with a penis." Brett blurts out.

Grey stares wide eyed at Brett for a minute, shocked at the news before he composes himself.

"I didn't know or suspect." Grey says.

Brett bites his lip waiting for Grey to really react to the news.

"We'll meet here same time tomorrow." Grey says. "You have the skills and talent to not only play in college but in the pros. I'll work with you year-round to help you develop your game so this can happen." he says.

Brett stares at Grey, wondering if really heard right.

"Really? You don't care that I was born a girl." Brett asks.

"No, if you feel like you're a guy then you're a guy. Some testing might have to be done when you move on to college and beyond but I'll fight for you all the way." Grey promises him.

Brett let's out a sigh a relief. He should have known with how open-minded Grey has generally been that he'd be cool with this too.

"Thank you for being so cool." Brett says more relieved now that Grey knows the truth. "Do you really think I could get a full ride?" he asks.

"Yes, if we work hard year-round." Grey tells him.

"I'd like that."

End Flashback

As Grey and Brett spend more time together working at least an hour everyday after practice and once the season ends, they continue to work for two to three hours after school, Grey gets to meet Brett's little sister Mariam who is nearly four.

Flashback

"Hey Coach," Brett says always calling Grey coach on the court.

"Brett," Grey says chuckling.

He stops when he turns around to see Brett standing there with a little girl in his arms.

"My mom had to work so I offered to watch my younger sister Mariam." Brett tells him.

"Tall," Mariam says looking up at Grey.

"Okay," Grey says.

He watches as Brett sets Mariam up along the baseline. Once she's set up, Brett comes over and they start working. An hour into the practice, Grey feels something pull on his pant leg. Looking down he sees Mariam standing there, she holds her arms up.

"Up," Mariam says.

Grey picks her up and she turns to watch Brett doing dribbling drills.

"Your brother is good." Grey tells her.

"Brett," Mariam says pointing at him all smiles.

Brett hears this looks up to see Grey holding Mariam who is pointing at him.

"Mariam!" Brett says stopping the drill and walking over to them. "I told you to stay put."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Grey says.

Mariam hugs Grey tightly, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

End Flashback

After that everything Mariam comes with Brett, she spends most of her time either being held by Grey or on his shoulders. He enjoys making the little girl giggle and watching as she lights up when Brett includes her in the drills which happens a lot as neither guy can say no to her sad eyes. About a month into this is when Grey meets Brett's Susan for the first time.

Flashback

"I'm here!" Susan shouts coming into the gym.

She had thought she'd be off work an hour ago but a last-minute patient had held her up.

"Mom," Brett says a little glad she's here to take Mariam as practices aren't as productive when his little sister is here.

"Mommy," Mariam says pointing at Susan.

She pulls a little on Grey's hair and then pats his head. This is how she tells him to go somewhere.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce," Grey says approaching her. "I'm Grey, Brett's basketball coach." he says holding out his hand.

"You can call me Susan." Susan tells him. "After all you have my youngest on your shoulders, yanking your hair."

"She's so cute and sweet I don't mind." Grey says.

Susan giggles at this, blushing a little as Grey stares at her, flashing a smile at her. Brett frowns a little trying to figure out what is going on with his coach and mom.

"Brett, help your sister gather her stuff up." Susan says her eyes not leaving Grey.

Grey puts Mariam down and she heads over to her big brother.

"It must be hard being a single parent to a teen and four-year-old." Grey says. "Mariam is welcome here any time."

"Thanks so much," Susan says. "It is challenging. Though I'm so glad that Brett has you in his life to look up to."

"Well, he has a pretty great mom." Grey says flirting a little.

They flirt some more before the topic turns to Brett.

"Your son has great potential." Grey tells her.

"Really? Like he'll get a scholarship to a college?" Susan asks as her son did mention the possibility.

"Yes, he has the natural talent and drive to get a full ride but also to possibly play in the NBA." Grey tells her.

"Wow, you really think that's possible." Susan says shocked yet proud that, that's possible.

"If he continues to work hard, yes." Grey says. "Your son has the most potential I've ever seen."

"That's great to hear. Let me know if we need to be doing anything else." Susan says.

"I will," Grey says.

They talk a little more before Susan leaves with Mariam.

"Bye," Grey says waving.

"Bye," Susan says.

She has a soft smile on her face as she heads out. She really likes Grey and can feel herself falling hard for him. Not only has the man managed to calm her hot-headed son and focused all that energy to basketball but her daughter adores him. This is the kind of man she can see herself with.

Grey watches her leave thinking hot damn is she gorgeous. He's falling for her. She's just so amazing for raising two kids alone and helping one with transitioning. He's impressed with how she's handled all of it. She's the kind of woman he wants to be with.

"Okay Brett, back to the layup drill." Grey says.

A few days later when the pair is getting ready to head out, he has a question for Brett.

"Brett, can I ask you something?" Grey asks a little nervous.

"Of course," Brett says stopping to look at Grey.

"I want to date your mom, but wanted to make sure you are okay with it." Grey says a little nervous. "I know about her background from you and understand that things need to go slow since you and Mariam are involved. I also understand about how your mom feels, I was married for a few years before I found out she was cheating and we got divorced. We didn't have any kids which make everything easier." he rambles.

"Grey!" Brett loudly says to stop him. "I'm okay with you going out with her." he says.

Brett likes that Grey respects him enough to ask if he's okay with it. Their relationship is based on respect for each other and the trust they have built with each other.

"Great, thanks."

End Flashback

Grey is a huge reason why Brett is the man he is today. Between his mom and Grey in high school they made sure Brett stayed on the straight and narrow. Grey instilled in him that he should always protect his family and friends.

"We should probably head to the restaurant before your mom or girlfriend get angry with us." Grey tells Brett.

"Yeah, they can get testy when we're really late." Brett agrees.

They quickly head to the restaurant and the rest of their family just getting ready to order.

"Brett, you sit next to me." Mariam orders.

Santana smiles at Brett looks conflicted as to who he should sit by, her or his sister.

"Go sit by your sister." Santana tells him.

"Thanks San," Brett sighs sitting down next to his little sister.

"So how did your debriefing go?" Susan asks.

"It went well," Grey says giving her a kiss.

"Gross," all of the kids say.

"Will I get a debriefing after my game?" Ava asks Grey,

Once Santana started dating Brett and he met Ava, Ava started being trained by Grey too. He's always debriefed Ava after her games.

"Of course," Grey says.

"Brett, play tic tac toe with me." Mariam says.

Brett starts playing with Mariam, letting her win.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mariam is finally asleep." Brett says getting into bed with Santana.

"Good, now we can do this." Santana says pulling him into a kiss.

She takes his hand and moves it down to her crotch.

"Shit babe, your soaking wet." Brett moans.

"I want you so fucking bad." Santana moans.

They quickly strip out of their PJs before they start making out. Brett pulls her into his body causing her to moan as she feels him getting hard.

"Damn babe," Brett breaths as she grinds into him.

"I want you to fuck me." Santana says humping his leg.

"You have to keep quiet." Brett says flipping them so he's on top.

Santana nods biting her lip. Brett leans down to kiss her, swallowing her moans as he lines himself up before pushing in. Santana moans into his mouth as he pushes in.

"Fuck your tight," Brett moans.

"I need you to fuck me now." Santana groans, gripping tightly to his back.

He starts pounding into her, swallowing her moans. She grips his back harder as he thrusts harder and harder.

"Fuck,"

Brett falls on top of her as he comes. Santana squeezes her eyes tightly as she comes as well.


	5. The Lopezs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone

"Ava!" Santana shouts. "Our parents will be here in ten minutes!"

"I know!" Ava shouts.

"They yell a lot." Mariam says not used to it as she's never stayed with them.

"It's how they communicate." Brett says shaking his head. "I don't get it but it works for them."

"It's weird," Mariam says climbing on Brett's back to play horsey.

Santana comes in to tell them to get ready, but stops when she sees her boyfriend playing horsey with his little sister. It's so cute and a look into the future when they have kids.

"They are just so cute together." Ava says standing next to her twin.

"I wish Mariam could stay with us. I love seeing him this happy and carefree." Santana sighs.

"He's like that around you too. Between you and Mariam you have him wrapped around both your fingers." Ava says.

While they are all distracted Susan and Grey arrive just as the Lopez's do. Susan nods to Maria knowing she'll want to surprise her daughters.

"My babies!" Maria shouts.

"Mami!" both girls' shout.

Both girls run into their mom's arms.

"Dad," Santana says giving her dad a huge hug.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jack their younger brother asks.

"Jack," Ava says giving him a hug. "We'd never forget about our little brother.

"Mommy," Mariam says reaching her arms up. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's make you something while the Lopezs all say hi to each other." Susan says taking her into the kitchen.

Grey and Brett go over to say hi to Jack as both girls are being hugged and asked questions by their parents.

"Hey," Brett says nodding at him.

"Hey," Jack says nodding back.

"Did you guys win?" Grey asks.

"Yeah, we kicked butt." Jack says smiling. "Sorry we couldn't come out to see your first game." he says to Brett.

"It's fine man. I get it, you had a game." Brett says. "I'm just glad you were able to come see your sister's first game."

"And your second game tomorrow." Jack says.

Jack is the youngest in the family being two years younger than his older twin sisters. He's in eleventh grade and feels disconnected from his sisters and Brett since they left for college. He was close with them and misses having them around. He had always been close to Brett from day one of Santana bringing him home. Not only is he a big fan of Brett, but Brett is also his best guy friend. The person he goes to when he needs to talk to someone.

"So, you still thinking about going to school to become a doctor?" Brett asks after Grey gets called into the kitchen.

He knows how important this year is to getting into colleges.

"Yeah, I have interest from several schools about playing college football for them." Jack says quietly as Brett is the only one who knows right now.

"Are you planning on playing football in college?" Brett asks wanting Jack to keep his options open.

"I'm thinking, if I can get a scholarship that will help since I'll have to apply to med schools after my four years in normal college." Jack says. "I love playing football so it would be cool to play in college too."

"You'll probably get more interest after this current season. I know I did." Brett tells him.

Mariam comes running over and grabs Jack's hand.

"Come on Jack, I need you to get me a cookie." she says.

"Are we sneaking it?" Jack asks kneeling down to her level.

"Yes," Mariam says.

Brett chuckles, smiling at his little sister who has everyone wrapped around her finger.

"Brett, mommy needs your help in the kitchen." Mariam adds.

Brett ruffles her hair as he heads into the kitchen, leaving Mariam with Jack to get her the cookie she wants.

It wasn't until he met and hung out with Mariam and some of her friends that Jack realized he actually likes kids and wants to help them out. He wants to be a doctor and is leaning towards specializing in pediatrics.

After getting Mariam her cookie, she takes off to go hid as she eats it, leaving Jack alone. Looking over at his sister he smiles as they seem happy. He's always been very protective of them and them of him. When they said they were moving to New York he had been worried until Brett said he was going.

Flashback

"You can't move to New York." Jack says towering over his older twin sisters.

"Why not?" Santana asks glaring at her little brother.

"Who will protect you?" Jack counters.

"Who will protect you?" Ava fires back.

"Exactly," Jack says not wanting them to leave him.

"Brett's coming too, you big oaf." Santana says lightly shoving him.

"Oh, that's good." Jack says deflating.

"Don't worry, we'll still talk and be there when you need us." Santana reassures him.

"I just wish you were going so far away." Jack says.

While the siblings all love each other and are close, there are times when Jack feels like the odd man out. The sisters have their twin bond which makes him feel left out at times.

"Stop being so gloomy Eeyore. We still have a few months to torture you." Ava says smirking.

"Please I'll be the one torturing the pair of you." Jack says snatching Ava's jersey and taking off.

End Flashback

The three siblings are close. They have an older brother Nick who they haven't spoken to since he graduated five years ago.

"Jack catch!" Ava shouts throwing a pair of Brett's stinky socks at him.

"I'm going to get you!" Jack shouts chasing after his sister.

"Jack, Ava, stop chasing each other." Maria says though they don't listen to her.

"They won't listen no matter what you shout at them." Mario says shaking his head. "How are you two doing?" he asks his baby girl and Brett.

"We're good, busy but still finding time to spend together." Santana tells her dad.

"Thanks for staying tomorrow for my game. I know you both are busy with work. It means a lot that you came out." Brett says.

"I'm just sorry we could be here for your first game, but Jack couldn't miss his game." Mario says.

"I get it, no worries." Brett reassures him.

"I'm glad that your family was able to stay for Ava's first game." Maria says smiling at Brett.

Both parents love Brett and how protective he is of both their daughters. Mario was relieved to hear they would all be together as he worries about his daughters being far away.

Mario is a world-famous physical therapist who's worked with all the big-time athletes. He's who most of the surgeons suggest they use to get back to full strength. He helps athletes of all levels though the bulk of his clients are professional athletes. His office is in Ohio though he does travel occasionally for some of the very famous athletes or special cases.

Flashback

"Honey, the Lakers have offered me a full-time position and office in LA to take care of their players." Mario says walking into seeing his wife getting snacks for their young kids. "But they want me to travel with the team." he wants to see what she thinks.

"I'd like to stay here, all our families here to help out with the kids. I'm about to make partner which means I'll be handling bigger cases and possibly needing to travel a bit more at times." Maria tells her husband. "You'd be gone so much that I'd have to do most everything alone. Think of how much you'd miss."

"That's what I was thinking too." Mario says so glad that they are on the same page.

They've talked a bit before about staying here and what to do as he's fame in the physical therapy world has grown and so has her popularity as a lawyer.

"So, I'll just expand my office here and only travel for special cases." Mario says.

"I don't want to push you to staying if you really want to move." Maria says not wanting him to resent her.

"You're not, I want to be here for the kids as they grow up and I don't want to leave it all to you either. We're a team." Mario says.

"I love you so much," Maria sighs wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

End Flashback

After a bit more talking, they all head out to Ava's game even though it's really early as Brett can get them in early. They say bye to Ava in the parking lot as she has to head in the backway to get ready for the game and Brett takes them through the front doors.

"Dad, can we have a beer?" Santana asks him once they are in the arena.

She's the apple of his eye and his princess. He'll let her get away with practically anything.

"Sure," Mario says. "Only one." he adds causing both Mario and Susan to roll their eyes.

The pair finds it slightly ironic that he's letting her drink a beer even though he's extremely protective of her.

Flashback

Mario is not happy that his daughter, his princess is dating someone.

"Who is this?" Mario asks glaring at the gangly blonde boy in front of him.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend Brett." Santana says nervous that her dad is going to scare him away.

"Are you defiling my daughter?" Mario growls at him.

"No," Brett gulps.

"If I find out you are boy, I'll beat the fuck out of you." Mario threatens.

"Daddy!" Santana shouts wrapping her arms around Brett. "Brett's a great guy."

"I don't care, if he hurts you, I'll hurt him." Mario growls.

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls Brett with her away from her dad who is glaring the whole time at the boy.

"Don't worry about him." Santana says to Brett. "He's just overprotective of me."

Brett gulps and just nods. The older man scares him but isn't going to scare him away from dating Santana.

End Flashback

After a month thankfully Mario heard about Brett defending his daughter and Ava vouched for him so Mario accepted Brett as Santana's boyfriend.

"When will the game start?" Mariam asks bored.

"Not for another hour and half. I'll show you around behind the scenes." Brett says picking her up.

Santana smiles as she watches her boyfriend take his little sister behind the scenes.

"He's really a sweet man. I'm so happy we have him and the rest of his family in our lives." Maria says to her daughter.

Maria is hands down the best lawyer in Ohio and is one of the top lawyers in the country. Clients from all over the country will fly to Ohio to see if she'll take their case on. She has a license to practice law in not only Ohio, but New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts and California. When Jack started middle school, she left the practice she had been working for to open her own practice. She currently has twenty employees along with seven other lawyers working for her. She's the type of person who doesn't take shit from anyone.

"I'm glad that you finally came around." Santana jokes.

The two women have always clashed. Both being very stubborn and having very different ideas about Santana's life.

Flashback

"Mami, this is my boyfriend Brett." Santana says smiling.

"Hi," Brett shyly says.

Maria nods at the boy.

"Come on B, let's go wok on your homework." Santana says not wanting to linger too long.

"Can we not do math? The whole x, y thing confuses me and I have a big paper due tomorrow." Brett says.

Maria's eyes go wide at this statement. She values education and this boy seems like an air head.

"Santana, honey, can I talk to you?" Maria says smiling at Brett.

"I'll grab my stuff." Brett says heading out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong now mami?" Santana asks rolling her eyes.

"I don't know if dating someone like Brett is a good idea." Maria starts before Santana cuts her off.

"What did you hear about Brett? Is this because he used to be a she? I didn't-" Santana is cut off by her mom.

"Santana, you know I don't have a problem with you and your sister being Bi so I certainly don't have an issue with him being transgender." Maria says though the news that her daughter's boyfriend is transgender is shocking, she truly doesn't have an issue with it.

"Is it because she was born with a penis because-"

"Santana!" Maria shouts to stop he daughter's ranting. "It's got nothing to do with Brett's biology. I just met the boy so I could hardly know any of that." she says and Santana deflates.

She hadn't planned on telling all that to her mom the first day she met Brett. Well, at least it's all out there now.

"Then what is it?" Santana asks still mad.

"He doesn't seem bright enough for you." Maria says.

"Mami, you've said all of two words to him. How could you know?" Santana angrily says.

"X and Y in math confuse him." Maria says raising her eyebrows.

"So, he's not good at school work. Big deal. He's a great athlete and an even better boyfriend." Santana says defending hi.

Before her mom can reply, she walks away.

End Flashback

In the end, Maria ended up really liking Brett. After a few more meetings, she realized that while Brett would never be ubber book smart, he was people smart. He noticed little things she liked such as having almond milk instead of creamer in her coffee, having her car warmed up before she left and all sorts of others things that he would do just because. He even told her husband that she liked to get a single yellow rose after winning a big case which ended up with getting roses from her husband after winning her next case.

Brett brings Mariam back out when the teams come out to warm up just as the doors open.

"Hi Ava!" Mariam shouts waving at her.

Maria, Mario, Susan and Grey all chuckle at how excited the little girl is.

"Is that your family?" Isabelle asks even though she can guess that it is because of Brett and Santana being there.

"Yes, that's Brett's little sister." Ava says waving at the little girl.

"She's adorable," Isabelle says. "It's cool that your sister's boyfriend's family is here to support you."

"Yeah, our families have become really close since they started dating." Ava says.

Halfway through the warm ups, Ava comes over to Santana.

"Sis, the person who was going to sing the national anthem can't come anymore. I suggested that you could do it." Ava says hopefully.

"I guess for you I could." Santana says getting up.

Santana preps and when it comes time to sing the national anthem, she delivers a wonderful performance.

'Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave'

Maria has tears in her eyes watching her daughter perform. She can finally see why her daughter wants to pursue music, she's so talented. Up until now she has been completely against her daughter pursuing a music career even after she got a full ride to Juilliard. Mario had been the one to convince her to let Santana go.

"Honey," Maria says standing up to hug her daughter when she comes back over. "You were amazing."

"Thanks, mami," Santana says so glad her mom is finally okay with her choice.

As the game starts, everyone's focus shifts to watching the game.

"Go Ava!" Mariam shouts.

"Go sis!" Santana shouts standing with Mariam.

Ava is the starting point guard and helps to lead the team to a fifteen-point halftime lead. She only has four points but has ten assists which is a St. Johns record for most assists in a half.

Every time Ava gets the ball, all of them cheer lead by Mariam and Jack.

"Kick butt sis!" Jack shouts.

"Go, go, go!" Mariam shouts.

"Steal that ball!" Maria shouts.

"Great D!" Mario yells.

Grey has been taking notes throughout the game to go over with Ava after the game.

"Ava's going to be so happy." Susan says to Grey as she knows how much her son and Ava enjoy getting his game notes.

St. Johns ends up winning the game by twenty-five. After the game Jack, Brett and Santana meet Ava first as the grown-ups took Mariam to get some ice cream before they all met up for dinner. Jack notices that Ava gives one of her teammates an extra-long hug.

"Ava's got a girlfriend; Ava's got a girlfriend." Jack teases.

"Shut up," Ava says shoving him.

"Come on let's go…." Santana trails off when she sees someone come in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say again that I am not transgender so I apologize if I get anything wrong.
> 
> Warning of transphobia in this chapter.

"Sis," Nick their older brother slurs.

"What are you doing here?" Brett and Jack both say standing in front of the twins.

"I'm here to celebrate Ava's first game." Nick says before turning to Brett. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Of course, it's my business especially when your drunk off your ass." Brett growls.

"Whatever he/she," Nick slurs stumbling as he walks closer.

"Don't be a fucking jackass." Jack growls pissed that his brother showed up.

"That thing shouldn't be allowed near our family let alone with our sister." Nick slurs.

Nick is five years older than the twins and is a dick. He's a very hateful man who hates that his sisters are bi, hates that Santana's pursing a music career and frankly all her choices. He's just very upset about everything his sisters have done which has kept him from forming a close relationship with them. Plus, he doesn't like Brett, can't stand him actually.

"Nick!" Mario booms.

"Dad, I can't believe you let that thing near the twins." Nick slurs.

Maria sighs, her oldest son is obviously drunk. Since the twins came out as bi, he hasn't seen eye to eye with her husband or frankly her. They have a very strained relationship with him as he's frankly a dick and a drunk.

"Don't call m son a thing!" Susan shouts at the ass of the older Lopez boy.

She really hates him and his transphobia.

"Well, it is a thing. You should have had it fixed years ago." Nick slurs.

Santana gasps, clinging to Brett's arm to stop him from doing something stupid. Thankfully as soon as he saw Nick, Grey took Mariam outside to play. Santana hates her older brother and how disrespectful he is of all of them especially Brett who he's been very transphobic towards.

Flashback

Brett is nervous as he stands with his girlfriend in her parent's living. They are going to tell her whole family about him being transgender and having a dick. He's worried that they'll take the news badly. Thus far he's had fairly easy, his dad (who he's not close with) is the only one who's had any issue with him being trans, but he hasn't told a lot of people. Because he has a dick and has more male like features most people would never know if he didn't tell them.

"It will be fine," Santana whispers in his ear. "My parents already like you and I accidently already told mami and she didn't have an issue so neither will the others." she reasons.

Brett just nods unable to say anything.

Maria, Mario, Nick, Ava and Jack are all sitting waiting for them to start talking. Nick is sitting alone while the other four are sitting together on the couch. He's only here because his dad threatened to not give him money unless he did. That and he does want to hear what horrible decision his younger sister is making now.

"Anytime you're ready," Mario says smiling at them.

"Well….." Santana starts looking over at Brett who is frozen. "Brett wanted you all to know that he's transgender." she says squeezing Brett's hand so he'll continue.

"I was born a girl but not only have I always felt more like a body, I was born with a penis." Brett softly finishes his eyes cast down so he can't see their reactions.

Maria is smiling softly at the pair. She's proud of them for telling everyone and so proud of her daughter for being so supportive of her boyfriend.

Mario, Ava and Jack are all processing what they just heard. Mario is first shocked then his doctor brain takes over and he's intrigued. The only thing he truly cares about is that his daughter is happy and her significant other treats her well (which Brett does both). Ava takes the news in stride. She could really careless about Brett's gender. He's just a great guy who treats her sister like a princess. Jack is shocked. He didn't know or have any idea that Brett was transgender. Not that he has an issue with it. He's just shocked.

"What the fuck!" Nick booms jumping up. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Nick bounds across the living room and tries to rip Brett away from his sister who is now clinging to Brett's arm.

"Nick!" Maria loudly gasps.

"Get the fuck away from my sister and out of the house, you disgusting she/he." Nick growls still trying to tear them apart.

"Hey, let them go!" Jack shouts getting up.

"Don't be an ass, Nick!" Ava says trying with Jack to get Nick off of Brett.

"He's not good enough for our sister!" Nick loudly says shaking them off as he has to let go of Brett.

Santana pulls Brett into her, holding him tightly to her. She hates that her older brother is acting like this. She shouldn't be surprised since he didn't like that she's bi but she didn't think he'd act like this.

"This thing is gross!" Nick growls having a hard time thinking of insults as he's just so pissed.

"Nick leave them be." Maria says not understanding why her son is freaking out. They raised their kids to be opened minded.

"I can't believe you would allow this thing near Santana. We don't need the freak infecting her." Nick shouts shoving Brett so hard that he falls into an end table, breaking it.

Santana went down too though Brett made sure he took the brunt of the fall.

"Enough!" Mario shouts grabbing Nick by the collar. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Mario literally throws his oldest son out. The pair have had a very strained relationship for years. He doesn't like how he acts towards the twins at all.

"I'm sorry Brett for the disrespect my son showed you and all the mean things he said. I can assure you none of the rest of us think like that at all." Mario says trying to reassure the young man.

"All we care about is how you treat our daughter." Mario says smiling at him.

"Nothing will change between us dude." Ava says.

"It's all cool dude," Jack says.

Brett nervously smiles as Santana clings to him.

"See everything is fine." Santana says kissing her cheek. "Sorry about Nick, we're not close at all."

End Flashback

"You need to get the fuck out of here." Mario loudly says getting in his son's face.

"Santana can do so much better than that tranny loser!" Nick shouts.

Brett hangs his head. Nick isn't the first person to be transphobic towards him, but he's one of the loudest. He doesn't normally get this down but something about Nick really gets to him. Maybe it's because Nick reminds him of his father.

"Don't listen to him, he's wrong." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Get away from her!" Nick shouts running toward them to try and rip Brett away from his sister.

Ava grabs his arm and swings him towards their dad who throws him out the door.

"Sorry about him." Mario says to everyone.

"It's okay," Susan says. "He's an ass and drunk. That's not your fault."

"Mariam's hungry, let's head out to the restaurant." Grey says coming back in with Mariam.

They head out to Red Robin which is Ava and Mariam's favorite restaurant. Santana holds onto Brett's hand, leaning into him.

"I'm sorry my brother's a moron and said very hateful to you." Santana whispers.

"Don't worry San, I know your brother's an ass and not everyone shares his opinion." Brett says giving her a kiss.

Flashback

Brett is playing a game of pickup with a few of his friends and teammates. He drives by his best friend Doug and makes a layup.

"Fucking tranny!" Nick slurs drunk off his ass. "Do your friends know you're a fucking tranny freak!" he loudly slurs.

The guys all turn and frown at the obviously very drunk older guy.

"I bet they don't know that you used to be a girl." Nick slurs staggering over. "That's right boys, your friend isn't a guy at all but a girl with a dick." he slurs smirking.

Brett's face falls and he hangs his head. He didn't want his friends to know as he was scared of how they would react. Now he's nervous about not just their reaction but that they're going to tell the whole school.

"You need to shut the fuck up!" Doug shouts shoving Nick away.

"Who cares? We live in the twenty-first century." Jason the center says.

Brett feels elated as all the guys stand up for him. Once Nick is gone all the guys turn to Brett.

"I take it from your lack of defending yourself. He was telling the truth." Doug says the first to break the silence.

Brett just nods, his eyes casted down. Even though they stood up from him, he's still nervous that they'll react badly.

"It doesn't matter if you were a girl. You're a dude now and the best player on the team." Hennrick says giving him a smile.

"Does coach know?" Jason asks.

"Yes, and before you ask San does too." Brett tells them.

"We won't tell anyone will we boys?" Doug says looking at the other guys.

One of the seniors Andrew, just leaves not feeling comfortable anymore.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone else." Doug reassures him.

"Thanks guys," Brett says letting out a deep breath.

End Flashback

Aside from Andrew who quite the team, everyone else was fine with Brett being born a girl.

"I'm just glad you haven't had to deal with too many assholes like my brother." Santana says leaning against Brett.

"I have been fairly luckly when it comes to that haven't I." Brett says so glad he hasn't had to deal with as much transphobia as others.

When they get to the restaurant Santana sits next to Ava with Brett on her other side and Mariam next to Brett (though really, she's in Brett's lap). After getting drinks Mario clears his throat and raises his glass.

"We," Mario says motioning to his wife, Susan and Grey, "are so proud of the three of you. You have all done so well."

"I am so proud that you all have straight A's even with having basketball and singing/writing practice." Susan says smiling at all of them.

"Since this is a celebration, get whatever you want. Dinner is on us." Maria says very proud of all of them.

As dinner goes on, Mariam has Brett doing whatever she wants even if it's him chasing her around the restaurant.

"Your boyfriend is a big kid sometimes." Ava says to her sister.

"Don't I know it." Santana says rolling her eyes. "Brett, stop that!" she loudly says.

Brett catches Mariam in his arms and brings her back to the table.

"Sorry," he says as they sit down and start coloring.

Mariam convinces Jack to color with them. They are trying to color a mermaid on the kid's menu.

"Not red, her hair has to be yellow." Mariam says stopping her brother from coloring wrong.

"Okay," Brett says stopping. "You color her hair yellow." he says.

Everyone finds it adorable that Mariam wants to stay by Brett's side as she misses him soo much and that Brett does whatever she wants.

Susan smiles watching her kids interact. It always warms her heart to see them interact.

"They look so cute together." Maria whispers to Susan.

"Yes, they do." Susan agrees. "He'll make a great dad when they are ready to have kids." she says all smiles.

Santana who heard Susan say this, pales at the thought. She's not ready at all to have kids. Kids are not something that's in her mind as those thoughts scare her. She wants a career first.

"They will be great parents one day, but that day better not be for a while. They need to be married and have jobs before they even think of it." Maria says.

"Here, here," Grey says.

"I completely agree." Mario says.

Brett leans over to whisper, "I do want kids at some point, but I agree with your mom."

"Same here," Santana says relieved.

After dinner, the parents head to the hotel. Jack and Mariam go to the apartment with Brett, Santana and Ava.

"Come on J," Ava says once they get back. "Let's go play some video games. I still need to beat you at Call of Duty."

Brett has Mariam who is asleep in his arms. He puts her to sleep in the center of their bed.

"I can't believe she didn't wake up once." Santana whispers as they're getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"She's like me. She could sleep through an earthquake." Brett chuckles wraps his arms around her waist.

He puts his head on her shoulder as they look at themselves in the mirror.

"Thanks for letting her stay and sleep in our bed tonight." Brett says kissing her cheek.

"No one can say no when she pouts. Plus, she's your sister." Santana says capturing his lips.

They head to bed, each getting in on either side of Mariam. Brett mouths sorry over her sleeping body since they won't be able to snuggle. It's okay, Santana mouths back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go Brett!" Mariam shouts standing on Jack's lap.

Brett has just stolen the ball and is leading the break.

"He's playing even better in this game." Grey says as he watches his step-son.

"He's always been good at applying your notes." Susan says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Brett's second game is against Duke and they're down by ten, but not from Brett's play. He's playing out of his mind well, having scored thirty points at half.

"This is the best I've ever seen him play." Ava says impressed.

"He's on fire," Jack adds.

"He had a feeling earlier that this would be a great game for him." Santana says.

Maria and Mario cheer for Brett when the teams come back out. Neither of them knows much about sports even though their daughter is a basketball player and their son plays football. Though they've always made sure to come to games to support their kids.

"Go Brett!" Maria shouts with the rest of the family.

Mariam gets up and is cheering with the cheerleaders who are showing her moves.

"Great block!" Grey shouts.

By the end of the game, Brett has the school scoring record for a single game having scored fifty-seven points. They lost the game by fifteen but everyone is congratulating Brett.

"Great game Brett," the coach says.

"Thanks," Brett says before heading over to his family.

"Do we have to go?" Mariam pouts.

"Yes, but you'll see them over Christmas." Susan says picking up her daughter. "Take care of yourselves." she says side hugging her son.

"Bye," Brett says waving.

"We'll miss you." Maria says hugging her daughters tightly.

"Call us more often. Your mom worries." Mario says.

"Thanks for protecting them." Jack whispers to Brett before hugging his sisters.

Santana, Ava and Brett wave as their families leave.

"Take care! I'll send emails with my notes!" Grey shouts.


	7. Lonely

Santana sits on the couch flipping channels. She's lonely with Brett away on a road trip. What sucks even worse is that Ava is also away on a road trip. Her phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

'Hey babe,' Santana says.

'Hey San,' Brett husks tired.

'I miss you.' Santana says sighing.

'I miss you too.' Brett says.

After the Christmas holidays, both their schedules got way busier, especially Brett. They've been having a hard time carving out time in their busy schedules to spend together. Santana's been prepping for a concert in February and Brett's now in the thick of the basketball season.

'I hate that you're gone. I had a mini concert for my blues class and I was the only one who didn't have anyone there to cheer me on.' Santana says tears forming.

'I'm sorry babe, I wish I didn't have away games.' Brett says.

'You'll be back Saturday morning, right?' Santana asks.

'We're catching the redeye after the game.' Brett tells her again.

They stay on the phone until it's Brett's curfew and the coaches come through.

'Night babe, I love you.' Brett says.

'I love you,' Santana says before they hang up.

Brett sighs as he lays down on his bed. Him having to travel for games has caused a strain on their relationship. Not only are they even busier than ever, but now he's also traveling being gone for three to seven days at a time.

"Trouble in paradise?" his roommate Alex asks.

"No," Brett quickly says.

Alex stares him down until Brett sighs.

"Yes, my relationship has been strained since we started traveling. We're both just so busy that often sleeping is the only time we'd be together." Brett admits.

"That's rough man," Alex says. "I've had that before, once the season ends, you'll make it up to her."

"Yeah, I just know she's lonely and frustrated with not being able to see me. I know I feel the same." Brett says biting his lip.

"Don't you two live with her sister? So, doesn't she have someone at home with her?" Alex asks.

"Normally, but Ava is gone too. She's on the basketball team and they have an away game too." Brett says.

"That's rough," Alex says. "You should take her out when we get back."

"I should and will." Brett says feeling a bit better after talking about his issues.

Back in New York, Santana goes to bed in one of Brett's sweatshirts. She loves being surrounded by his scent. She falls asleep, hugging Brett's pillow.

The next morning, she heads to her song writing class. Lately all her songs have been depressing since her and Brett are having issues.

"San," her classmate Debra says waving her over.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." Santana says glad that one of them got here in time to save a seat.

"No problem, it's better than sitting with some random." Debra says.

"That's so true," Santana says pulling out her song book.

"Ready for today's slaughter?" Debra jokes.

Every class, a fourth of the class sings a song they have been working on and the rest of the class critiques it along with the teacher telling them what he thinks. Today it's their turn again.

"I guess," Santana sighs.

"What's been up with you lately? You used to get great reviews on your songs and they were upbeat, but not the last two times. You've had more depressing songs." Debra asks.

"Brett's been gone." Santana sadly says.

Before they can get more into it, class starts. Both their songs get rejected and their teacher says to go back to the drawing board. Though he does like the first three lines of Debra's melody. Once class is over, they have an hour before their next class. The pair finds a quiet corner to sit and talk in.

"What's going on with Brett? Why is he gone?" Debra asks. "I swear I just saw you two together."

"He's on a road trip. It's the heart of the season so he's just very busy between school, practice and games. Not to mention how busy we've been getting ready for performances and just things picking up after the holidays." Santana says.

"It sounds like you two are on opposite schedules or something." Debra says.

"We are and honestly if it wasn't for the away games, I could deal with it, but he's just been gone for days at a time." Santana complains. "I miss him."

"That sucks," Debra says.

"I just wish we could have one day to ourselves to reconnect and just be together without being exhausted or only being able to see each other through a screen." Santana says. "I've felt so off since after Christmas that even my song writing has suffered."

"Have you told him all that?" Debra asks knowing that communication is key.

"He knows, we're both upset about not being able to spend more time together." Santana says.

"Then I'm sure you'll both do something about it." Debra says. "I've never seen two people in love like you two."

"I hope so, I'm not sure if there's anything that can be done until after the season." Santana admits.

Santana vents a bit more before they have to head to their next class.

"Thanks for listening." Santana says.

"Anytime," Debra says.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brett clears his day, the Saturday they arrive back as he knows Santana is free. He wants to spend the day with her. They both need it.

"San," Brett says kissing her cheek to wake her up.

"B," Santana groans swatting his face away before jumping up. "You're back!" she shouts wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am and I want to spend the whole day together, just the two of us." Brett says.

"Yes," Santana shouts.

"Good," Brett says. "Let's go to that little diner you love for breakfast." he adds which gets Santana to jump up.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Santana says kissing him before running off to get dressed.

Brett smiles, so glad that he can make her happy. He hates the strain his traveling has put on their relationship. He knows what made this trip worse was that Ava was gone too. He quickly changes from his traveling clothes to black slacks and a black button-down shirt.

"Do you need to rest? I know you're normally tired after coming back." Santana asks coming out of the bathroom in only her bra and underwear.

Brett just stares at her body, licking his lips.

"God, horn dog," Santana says slapping his arm. "Do you hear me?"

"Huh…. yeah, I slept on the plane ride home since I knew I wanted to spend the day with you." Brett says finally tearing his eyes away from her boobs and abs.

Santana just shakes her head throwing on some jeans and a red sweater.

"I'm ready," Santana says pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Brett grabs their coats as they head out. He knows that she'll want her coat five minutes in and if he doesn't bring hers that he'll lost his.

"I'm cold," Santana predictably says three minutes in.

He wraps her coat around her shoulders and she snuggles into his body.

"I'm glad you're home." Santana softly says.

"I'm so glad too." Brett says. "I hate leaving you home alone."

"I get that you have to go on the road." Santana says kissing his cheek. "It just really sucked that both you and Ava were gone at the same time."

"Hopefully that doesn't happen again." Brittany says opening the door for her.

They get a booth and order with Santana getting a giant cup of black coffee.

"So, where are you going today?" Santana asks after she gets her coffee.

"I thought we could go sight seeing since we haven't really done that." Brett says. "Maybe walk around Central Park, have dinner and finish the night off by going clubbing." he says biting his lip, hoping she'll like it.

"That really is a full day together." Santana says smiling.

"If it's too-"

"I love how much thought you've put into everything." Santana says cutting him off.

"Great," Brett sighs, relieved.

Their food is brought in and Brett starts stuffing his mouth. He's starving and had ordered two breakfasts. Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head at her boyfriend. She opens her eyes and starts eating her spinach omelet.

"Please don't choke," Santana says as he takes an extra-large bite.

"I'm fine," Brett says through his full mouth.

Santana bites her lip, watching him finish eat.

"Are you going to finish that?" Brett says pointing to her half-eaten omelet.

"Here," Santana says handing her plate to him.

Once they finish and pay, Brett leads her to Times Square.

"Wow," Santana says looking all around.

"Here," Brett says lifting her up into his arms.

"B," Santana squeaks.

"Now you can look all around without worrying about someone hitting or running into you." Brett says readjusting to get a better grip.

"Thanks honey," Santana says kissing his cheek.

She looks around in awe at the sheer number of things going on from the billboards, to the people to the traffic. It's chaotic but she loves it.

"Okay, you can put me down." Santana says a half hour later. "I'm ready to go see the Empire State Building."

After the Empire State Building, they visit the Statue of Liberty before making their way to Central Park.

"We are so going to have to bring Ava with us next time. She'll get a kick out of being so touristy." Santana says leaning into Brett.

"She would have gotten a kick out of our tour guide at the Statue of Liberty." Brett agrees. "Are you hungry?"

"I could use a snack." Santana says.

Brett buys them three hot dogs to hold them over until they head to dinner. They eat them as they slowly stroll around the park.

"This is nice," Santana says enjoying his company.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Brett says.

They walk in comfortable silence after that, both just happy to be together. Brett has his arm wrapped around Santana's shoulders, holding her close to his body. Santana loves walking like this, it makes her feel protective and safe.

"I got approached by ESPN while I was at a post-game press conference yesterday." Brett says breaking the silence.

"What did they want?" Santana asks, straightening up and giving him her full attention.

"They want to do a story on me. According to them I'm one of the first transgender to be very successful playing college basketball as the transition gender." Brett tells her. (This fact may not be true in the real world)

"Do you want to do it?" Santana asks not sure how she feels about him doing this.

"I haven't decided. It's scary to think everyone would know if I did it, but it could also really help other transgender kids." Brett says.

"Well, I'm here to talk it through. There are a lot of pros and cons." Santana agrees.

Just then Brett's stomach grumbles.

"Come on, let's go get you some dinner." Santana says. "We can figure out the ESPN thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right, I just wanted to let you know since this affects you too." Brett says earning him a deep kiss on the lips from Santana.

"Thank you,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was great in Santana's mind as Brett had some breadsticks flown in from Breadstixs. Santana nearly died when she saw them and made out with him for ten minutes as a thank you. Now they are just getting into a club using their fake IDs.

"Do you want anything to drink?!" Brett shouts as the music is loud.

"No! Let's dance!" Santana shouts pulling him towards the dance floor.

She pulls him with her to the middle of the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her. She turns around and starts grinding back into him. His hands wander all over her torso as they dance. She grinds down hard on his bulge.

"Fuck babe," Brett groans in her ear.

She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. They continue to dance together for an hour before Santana motions to the bar.

"I'm thirsty!" she shouts.

She grabs his hand and pulls him to the bar with her. He stops anyone from knocking into her as they make their way. He maybe be a bit overprotective.

"A rum'n coke and…..." Santana says glancing up at Brett.

"A beer," Brett says.

"Are you having fun?" Brett asks as they wait for their drinks.

"Yes, are you?" Santana asks back.

"Yes,"

The bartender brings them their drinks and Brett gives him a twenty. They head over to a small table in the corner.

"It's been too long since we've been clubbing." Santana says.

"It has," Brett agrees. "When the season ends, I'll make it up to you." he promises.

"I know you will." Santana says leaning over and giving him a deep kiss.

After they finish their drinks, Brett leads Santana back onto the dance floor. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her into his body as they dance. They're completely in rhythm with each other.

"I'm horny!" Santana loudly says in his ear. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Brett says leading the way out of the club.

Brett hails them a cab. He keeps his arm wrapped around Santana and pulled into his side, glaring at the cabby who he thinks is glancing too much at Santana. Santana is oblivious to this as she's happily snuggled into Brett, rubbing his thighs getting closer and closer to his dick.

"Fuck San," Brett groans. "If you don't stop, everyone is going to see how hot I think you are."

"I want you nice and hard so you can fuck me hard when we get home." Santana whispers in his ear, gripping his clothed crotch.

She kisses him hard, swallowing his moans. Brett throws a fifty at the cabby when they arrive, lifting Santana out of the cab. He carries her up to their apartment. She's kissing his neck which distracts him as he tries to unlock the door.

"Babe," Brett moans.

He finally gets the door open, kicking it shut, stumbling towards their room. Ava hears the door open and comes out to say hi. She sees Brett stumbling with her twin in his arms making out and heads back into her room.

Brett manages to get them into their room. He gently places her on the bed, standing back.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or actually get down to pleasing me." Santana says biting her lip.

Brett throws off his shirt and steps out of his pants. Santana throws off her own clothes. He hovers over her.

"B," Santana moans arching up into him.

He takes her right nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking causing her to moan. He uses his left hand to squeeze her left boob.

"I need you." Santana moans using her knee to rub his dick.

"Of fuck," Brett groans sitting back.

He grabs his hard dick, pumping it a few times. Santana leans on her arm and watches him.

"Shit that's hot." Santana moans licking her lips.

She reaches over and pulls him towards her.

"Fuck me already," Santana orders.

Brett lines himself up and slowly guides himself into her. They both moan as he pushes into her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, pushing him more into her.

"So big," Santana groans. "Fuck me already."

Brett places his hands on either side of her head. He starts thrusting hard into her.

"So tight," Brett groans.

Santana wraps her legs around his waist so he thrusts deeper. He speeds up his thrusts.

"I'm close," Brett groans, stilling as he cums.

They flip over and continue fucking into the early morning.

It isn't until nearly noon that they get up and head into the kitchen the next morning. Ava is glaring at them as Santana starts making them pancakes.

"Next time you two want to go at it all night loudly, please let me know so I can be elsewhere." Ava tells them. "You two kept me up half the night."

Brett blushes, hanging his head, extremely embarrassed by her comments.

"You should have banged on the wall to let us know we were too loud." Santana shoots back.

"I will next time." Ava says.


	8. Interview

"You two made the paper again." Ava says showing her sister and Brett their picture.

"Where are they getting these pictures from?" Brett wonders. "I'm pretty sure that was from a closed practice."

"Probably the school or some low rent paparazzi." Santana says not really caring.

All the publicity she's been getting as being not only Brett's girlfriend but a singer has caused her social media to blow up. She has over 100 million hits on her songs on YouTube. They made not just the school papers, but the local and even the New York Times.

"Will you be able to come see me play tonight?" Santana asks Brett.

"I'll head over right after practice." Brett promises.

Santana has started playing at a few local coffee shops a mix of covers and her own music. This has always helped her popularity and her celebrity has helped her land more gigs.

"Thanks B," Santana says giving him a kiss.

"I still can't believe how popular you two have become in the region." Ava says.

Which is true, their popularity is mostly in the region, right now but with Brett being one of the best basketball players in the country it's only a matter of time before they get popularity nationwide.

"I know, it's a little weird." Santana says.

"I've had to answer so many questions about not just my play, but my relationship with San." Brett says.

"I've got a lot of questions too as they think I'm you." Ava says to Santana. "I'll see you guys later." she says heading towards the door.

"Where are you headed?" Santana asks.

"I have a date." Ava says smirking. "Your popularity has really helped my love life."

"Of course, it has." Santana says rolling her eyes. "Just make sure everyone knows you're not me."

"Don't worry I do." Ava says before leaving.

Ava has found their popular not just funny but great for her sex life. Women apparently find it sexy that she's the twin of someone famous.

"Only your sister would get laid because of our fame." Brett says to Santana.

"I know," Santana agrees.

She gives him a plate of pancakes that she made for him. She has a smaller plate of pancakes.

"Thanks babe, I love your food." Brett says before he starts shoveling food in his mouth.

"Well, that's good since your stuck with me." Santana says so glad he loves her cooking.

When Brett finishes, he looks at the clock and sees that he still has thirty minutes before he needs to leave. He wants to talk to Santana about the ESPN story and if they should do it.

"Do you have some time to talk?" Brett asks incase she needs to leave early.

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a half hour like you." Santana says frowning as she tries to figure out what he wants to talk about.

"Great, I want to talk about the ESPN story they want us to do." Brett says biting his lip.

"Sure," Santana says relieved it isn't something like he has to go on a surprise road trip.

"I've been thinking that I'd like to do it." Brett says. "But if you don't then I won't. This interview will greatly affect you too."

"I'm leaning towards no, but I want to hear your reason for doing it." Santana says. "And thanks for think of me."

"I think letting them do a story about me, us, will help other transgenders." Brett says. "It will also show them that you can find love and understanding."

"Awe," Santana says getting teary eyed. "I love that you want to help others. I'm just scared that it could put a target on us. Right now, no one knows your trans but if we do this everyone will know."

He knows that she's concerned about their safety not that people will know. She's never been considered about what others think when it comes to their relationship.

"I think it's worth the risk." Brett says.

"Okay," Santana agrees.

"Okay?" Brett asks making sure he heard right as this was too easy.

"Okay," Santana says again. "If you want to help others then how can I say no."

Brett hugs her and gives her a deep kiss.

"Thank you,"

That evening, Brett is sitting front and center waiting for his wonderful girlfriend to start performing. He's so happy she agreed to do the ESPN story. He's already told them yes and set up a day for them to come out in in a few days. When Santana comes onto the stage, Brett stands up clapping and whistling.

"Thanks," Santana says blushing. "I've just watched the Greatest Showman so I'm going to be singing a few songs from the movie."

The music starts and everyone recognizes it.

I close my eyes and I can see

The world that's waiting up for me

That I call my own

Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home

The coffee shop is packed and everyone is enjoying the singing. Every time Santana performs the place is packed.

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed

The brightest colours fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled

With things from far away

The special things I compile

Each one there to make you smile

On a rainy day

Santana looks down at Brett as she sings this. This is the exact thing that he does for her.

They can say, they can it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our mind

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy

Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colours fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

Oh a million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small

Let me be part of it all

Share your dreams with me

You may be right, you may be wrong

But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you see

To the world I close my eyes to see

I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colours fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

A million dreams, a million dreams

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make

With the last note sung the whole place erupts in applause. Santana smiles softly glad that everyone is happy and enjoyed the song. More importantly Brett is looking at her like she's the best thing ever. She starts singing the next song.

Some people long for a life that is simple and planned

Tied with a ribbon

Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land

To follow what's written

But I'd follow you to the great unknown

Off to a world we call our own

Hand in my hand

And we promised to never let go

We're walking a tightrope

High in the sky

We can see the whole world down below

We're walking a tightrope

Never sure, never know how far we could fall

But it's all an adventure

That comes with a breathtaking view

Walking a tightrope

Santana moves to right next to Brett as she sings the next part

With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

With you

Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between

Desert and ocean

You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream

Always in motion

So I risk it all just to be with you

And I risk it all for this life we choose

Hand in my hand

And you promise to never let go

We're walking a tightrope

Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?

Well, it's all an adventure

That comes with a breathtaking view

Walking a tightrope

With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

With you

With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

With you, ooh, ooh, ooh

With you

Brett is up clapping the loudest as Santana finishes the song. She sings a few more songs from the Greatest Showman before singing a few of her own songs.

"Thank you all for being here and listening to me sing." Santana says before taking a bow.

Santana gets off the small stage and is swarmed by fans who want her autograph and guys who are trying to ask her out. She makes her way over to Brett who clears the crowd with a single look.

"You were amazing," Brett says taking her guitar case and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks babe," Santana says leaning into him.

"Do you want to just go home or are you hungry?" Brett asks knowing she often wants to just go home after performing.

"Santana wait!" a guy in a suit says following them out the door.

"I'll do whatever you want to." Brett whispers as they turn around.

"Yes," Santana says to the guy, giving Brett's arm a squeeze.

"Can I talk to you? I have an offer for you." the guy says.

"Sure," Santana says feeling safe with Brett right next to her.

"Let's go over here." Brett says leading them over to a table.

Santana sits practically in Brett's lap when they all sit down. She wants to make sure this guy knows she's taken though he seems like he's all about business not that.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my boyfriend." Santana tells him.

"Well," the guy says. "I'm a music producer in LA. I heard you singing two weeks ago while visiting my sister. I've been back everyday since that you've performed. You're an amazing singer and I'd like to offer you a recording contract." he tells them.

"Really?" Santana asks more than a little shocked.

"Yes really," the guy says smiling hoping this means that she'll say yes.

"I take it if she accepts that she'll have to move to LA." Brett chimes in.

"Well….yes," the guy says.

Santana looks at Brett then back to the guy.

"When would all this take place?" Santana asks him.

"Within a few weeks of you saying yes. I'd sign you to a one album and tour contract. If everything goes well, we'd set up a new contract after that." the guy tells her.

"I can't," Santana says surprising the guy.

Brett is also surprised that she turned it down so fast, he thought she'd at least take a day or two to think about it before turning it down.

"You want to be a famous singer, right?" the guy asks still in shock.

"Yes, but I promised my mom I would finish college and I'd also like to do it for myself." Santana tells him.

"Here's my card. Give me a call if you change your mind or when you graduate." the guy says handing her his business card.

Once he's gone, Brett asks her, "Are you sure about turning that down?"

"Yes, I want to finish college." Santana reassures him.

"Okay," Brett says nodding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later they have an ESPN reporter and camera crew at their apartment to film a segment.

"Are you sure you want me to be apart of this?" Ava asks Santana.

"Yes, not only are you my twin and best friend, but you're also Brett's best friend. I want everyone who sees this to know he has our support." Santana tells her.

"How can I say no." Ava says smiling.

The three of them sit on the couch with Santana in the middle, Ava on her left and Brett on her right.

"Wow, I hadn't realized you two were identical twins." Holly Rowe says sitting across from them.

"It's been really interesting with them getting so famous, I'm often mistaken for San." Ava says smirking. "Even though she's way more girly than me."

"It must be hard to tell them apart." Holly says to Brett.

"No, it actually isn't. I've known them long enough that I can tell them apart." Brett tells her.

They are waiting for the camera crew to finish setting up.

"If at any point during the interview, you feel uncomfortable, let me know and we can pause the interview." Holly tells them. "I'm so happy you agreed to do this."

"I thought it might help some people if I told my story, but I wouldn't have agreed with San okay it." Brett says squeezing her hand.

"He was very convincing and hopeful that this could help other transgenders that I couldn't say no." Santana says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Save that for the cameras." the camera guy says who isn't rolling quite yet.

"Don't worry they're always like that, you'll have many more moments." Ava says.

A few minutes later they start the interview.

"I'm Holly Rowe and I'm here with freshman St. Johns' star basketball player Brett Pierce, his girlfriend Santana Lopez and her twin sister Ava Lopez." Holly starts. "Brett on top of being one of the best players in the country is also transgender. How has it been for you so far this season?" she asks.

"It's been great, my coach and teammates have been very understanding and supportive. Sure, I've gotten a few dirty looks and comments but overall, it's been good. It's also helped not that many know since I've always been on the more masculine side. After this interview airs, I expect I'll get more reactions." Brett tells her.

"I just think it's very impressive that you've become the most successful trans athlete in the NCAA. You're one of the best basketball players in the country as a freshman. Most draft boards have you going in the top three if you decide to declare for the draft." Holly says.

"Thank you, really I just worked hard and am lucky enough to have natural talent like everyone else. I don't know where these rumors about me possibly entering the draft came from. Right now, I'm focused on making the NCAA tournament. I haven't even thought about the draft." Brett tells her.

"And he'll have to talk to me about the draft first." Santana adds. "Then his mom."

"I'm sure he runs everything by you." Holly says.

"He does," Ava interjects.

"So, since you two haven't talked about Brett entering the draft at the end of the season. Do you lean more one way than the other?" Holly asks.

"I can say our moms will want him to stay in school other than that I'm not sure," Santana answers for both of them.

"You two have been getting a lot of press lately because not only is Brett an amazing basketball player, but you are becoming a fairly famous singer." Holly says. "What is it like?"

"It's been surreal and not something we expected. San is an amazing singer and I always knew she'd become famous." Brett says smiling over at her.

They talk a bit more about the pairs growing celebrity before getting back to the main focus.

"So, Ava, what was your reaction when you found out Brett used to be a female?" Holly asks her.

"I was shocked as I had never suspected that it was a possibility. After the shock was gone, everything in my mind was the same. He's Brett, I didn't care that he used to be a she." Ava says.

"Ava was amazing. So were their parents." Brett says smiling.

"How was your reaction when he told you?" Holly asks Santana. "Did he tell you right away or wait?"

"Brett actually told me when we were on our first date. He wanted to make sure I was okay with dating someone transgender before we got serious. I didn't and don't care. I love him for him no matter what if he wants to be guy or girl." Santana says.

"San was great. I was terrified to tell her." Brett says.

"It seems like you've had a lot of good reactions to you telling people your trans. Have you had any bad ones?" Holly asks.

"I have had some pretty bad reactions after some people have found out." Brett softly says looking down.

"Do they still affect you?" Holly asks.

"They do on occasion." Brett admits. "My father didn't react well at all and I haven't spoken to him in years." he says.

Before Holly can ask any questions about Brett's dad, Santana jumps in.

"My older brother, who is an ass, doesn't like Brett because he's trans." Santana adds. "He's gone after Brett a few times."

"That must be really hard on all of you." Holly says.

"We don't talk to him." Ava adds.

"Most bad reactions from people I don't know, I can ignore what hurts are the bad reaction from people I know. When my high school basketball team found out, one of my teammates quit the team. That hurt knowing he quit because of me. I was thankful that it was only one and everyone else was great." Brett tells Holly.

"It sounds like overall you've been very lucky with reactions." Holly says.

"I have, not everyone is as lucky as me to have such a supportive family and friends." Brett says.

They start talking about Brett's experiences being trans and being on male teams.

"So, have you always been on the guys teams?" Holly asks.

"Since I told my mom I felt like a boy. It helps that I have high testosterone levels." Brett says.

Both he and Santana agreed not to mention Brett's penis.

"Have all your teams always known you're trans or do you not tell some?" Holly asks.

"Most I actually haven't. I feel that all they need to know is that I'm a guy." Brett says and Santana squeezes his hand.

"Here, here," Ava says nodding to Brett.

"I completely agree." Holly says.

Holly asks a few more questions before they wrap up the interview.

"One last question before we end this interview. Does the rest of your family know you're doing this interview?" Holly asks.

"They do, there's no way that we could have done this without our parents knowing." Santana answers. "And they approved."

"Thank you all for doing this interview." Holly says.

With that the interview is over.

"When will this being airing?" Ava asks.

"During March Madness,"


	9. Phone Call

"Brett! Your phone is ringing!" Santana shouts

Brett comes running in and grabs the phone. He expecting a call from his coach and would hate to miss it.

'Hello' Brett says.

'Brett, my boy'

Brett nearly throws his phone, hearing his father's voice for the first time in years. The last time he talked to his father was right before his mom told him about the reason for the divorce.

Flashback

"Brett," Santana says looking up at him.

"Yeah," Brett says.

Since they started dating Santana has noticed that her boyfriend never mentions his dad or why his parents aren't together.

"What's with you dad?" Santana asks wanting to know. "You never talk about him."

"He and my mom got a divorce before Mariam was born. I was never close with him as he wanted me to stay a girl." Brett tells her.

"Do you know why they got divorced? Was it because of you?" Santana softly asks.

"My mom never said why." Brett admits, he's always suspected his dad cheated or something like that.

Susan had heard them talking and decides that her son not only deserves to know, but he can handle the truth now. He's sixteen and has Santana who has been an amazing calming force for her son when he gets mad (which isn't often).

"Brett," Susan says coming into the living. "I think you're old enough to know why I divorced your father." she says knowing that he has questions and probably already suspects the reason.

"I'll leave," Santana says moving to get up.

"No San," Brett says grabbing her hand.

"Please stay," Santana says. "You can hear this too."

Santana sits back down next to Brett.

"You know I tried to protect you from the divorce and make sure that you know I loved you no matter what your dad thought." Susan says.

"You did mom." Brett reassures her.

"Brett's mentioned how caring and protective of him you have been." Santana adds.

"Well, when I was pregnant with your sister, I found out your father had been cheating on and with me." Susan says before Brett erupts, jumping up.

"That fucker! I'm goin-"

Santana grabs his arm and forces him to sit back down.

"B, relax," she softly says. "Let's hear the rest of what she has to say."

"Sorry mom," Brett says.

Susan places her hand on Brett's, letting out a soft sigh.

"As you know already, your dad has two older children with another woman. Well, apparently, he was still with her when we got together. He never dumped her even after we got married, they're not married. It wasn't until I got pregnant with your sister that I figured it all out. That your dad was cheating on me and that's why he was always gone." Susan says. "I didn't want you to know as I know how protective you are."

Brett pulls his mom into a hug. "I've suspected since I found out about his other kids that he might have cheated." he tells her.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble because I knew you'd try to beat up your father. I'm trusting you to keep a cool head and not try to seek him out for revenge. I'm happy with my life now." Susan says knowing her son.

"I won't, I promise." Brett says.

He doesn't want to see or talk to his father. After the pain he caused, if he does see him though all bets are off.

"Brett's dad doesn't seem like he's in your lives." Santana says.

"He's not, thankfully," Susan says.

End Flashback

Brett hasn't wanted to see or talk to his dad since and his dad hasn't tried to reach out. So, this is more than shocking especially since he wasn't close to his dad even before finding out the reason for the divorce.

Flashback

"What do you mean she is now a he?" Tom shouts at his wife.

"He felt like a boy so I'm calling him Brett now and moved schools so he can start over." Susan tells her husband.

"It's bad enough, she has a dick and you won't even think her get the surgery to have it removed. Now you're letting her be a he!" Tom shouts. "I will not let my daughter be a fagot!"

"TOM!" Susan gasps. "Our son is just trying to be himself."

Later that day Tom confronts his daughter who he refuses to refer to as a boy.

"Brittany, honey!" Tom shouts when he hears he door open.

"Dad?" Brett says shocked his father is here. "Didn't mom tell you; I'm going by Brett now?"

"I will not allow this." Tom growls. "You are a girl. If you would just have surgery to remove your penis then you could be a true girl." he says yet again.

"Tom!" Susan shouts having heard them talking and come in to make sure he doesn't try to pressure their son. "Do not talk to our son like that."

"This is our daughter! Not a boy! She's a freak but can fix it with surgery!" Tom shouts.

"Get out!" Susan shouts. "Don't come back until you change your attitude."

End Flashback

Tom faked being okay around Susan as he didn't want to be kicked out again, but he wasn't. He'd make comments to Brett over the years. It bothered Brett some that his dad wasn't supportive at all. But they didn't have a close relationship as Tom was gone a lot.

Flashback

"I'll be gone for a month." Tom says coming into the kitchen.

"But you just got home yesterday." Brett says.

Even though he doesn't get along with his dad, he still misses him.

"I know, but I just got offered another project that pays really well and we need the money." Tom says.

"But you said you'd come to my school play." Brett pouts.

"Next time, I promise." Tom says leaving.

"Did your dad just leave again." Susan asks coming down dressed for work.

"Yeah, he'll be gone for a month." Brett says.

"Well….do you want some ice cream after I get home?" Susan asks.

"Yes,"

End Flashback

That was common. Tom being gone for longer periods of time. Brett can only count ten times that he remembers his dad being home for more than two weeks. He was constantly leaving for work and visiting his other family. He also was never there for Brett. He always had some excuse as to why he couldn't be at any important events in Brett's life.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asks when she sees him just staring at the phone.

"It's my dad," Brett says.

'Hello, Brittany, Brett, whatever you're calling yourself.' Tom loudly says.

"I can't talk to him." Brett says.

Santana hugs her boyfriend tightly. She knows that her boyfriend's dad is an ass and they haven't spoken in years.

"I will," Santana says taking the phone.

She's heard a lot of stories about his dad all bad but knows that Brett needs to know why he called.

Flashback

Santana and Brett are curled together talking. For the first time Brett is opening up about his dad. The only time they've talked about him is when Susan told Brett about the divorce.

"My dad has never been okay with me being trans. He wanted me to stay a girl and have surgery to fix me." Brett tells her.

"Oh B," Santana says hugging him.

"Thankfully I don't talk or see him." Brett says. "At least since the divorce."

"You're perfect the way you are." Santana softly says.

Brett smiles at her. "He's said some very mean things to me over the years. I'm glad he's not in my life anymore."

"At least you have Grey." Santana says.

"Yeah, he's a better dad and I'm glad Mariam doesn't know our biological dad." Brett says.

End Flashback

'Hello,' Santana says having taken the phone.

'Who the fuck- Brittany? Thank god you've decided to become a girl again. I can't believe you didn't tell me.' Tom rambles so excited. 'Why are you on the guys team if-'

'Mr. Pierce, I'm not Brett, I'm his girlfriend Santana.' Santana says. 'Brett doesn't want to talk to you so-'

'You do know that he is a girl who is a freak born with a dick.' Tom loudly says.

Not taking the bait, Santana ignores the comments and gets to the point.

'Why are you calling?'

'I heard Brett will be drafted high in the NBA draft. I want to talk to him.' Tom says.

'Brett doesn't want to talk to you.' Santana bluntly says.

'Listen you little whore, just because you're fucking my daughter doesn't mean you can keep her from me!' Tom shouts at her.

'He doesn't want to talk to you.' Santana says tears forming in her eyes.

Brett looks at his girlfriend a little worried as she seems stressed.

'Fucking slut! Put my daughter on whore!' Tom shouts. 'Fucking dike!'

Santana can't ignore all the horrible things he just said to her and she starts sobbing. Now as soon as she starts crying Brett loses it. He can't stand when someone makes Santana cry. He grabs the phone.

'What the fuck did you say to my girlfriend!?' Brett growls.

'Brittany, it's good to-'

'My name is Brett.' Brett growls. 'If you ever make my girlfriend cry again, I will hurt you.'

'She's nothing, once your drafted you can-'

'Shut the fuck up.' Brett growls. 'I never want to hear from you again.'

'I'm your father.' Tom says. 'I want to help-'

'No! You're not my father. You're the egg donor who's an asshole and was never around. I don't need your help.' Brett shouts before hanging up.

"San," Brett says pulling her into him.

Santana sobs harder, her arms wrapped tightly around her boyfriend.

"Shh babe, it's okay. Don't listen to whatever my dad said." Brett softly says just holding her.

"He was so derogatory." Santana sniffles.

"We never have to talk to him again." Brett promises.

Ava comes in and frowns when she hears sniffling. She looks over and sees her twin crying.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Ava shouts at Brett.

Since he's the only other person here, she assumes that he caused this.

"You fucking made San cry!" Ava shouts.

"AVA!" Brett shouts to stop her from continuing. "I didn't cause her to cry."

"Then who did?" Ava asks looking around for someone to fight.

"My dad called. I couldn't talk to him so San did. He said something very insulting to her that made her cry. I grabbed the phone, yelled at him and hung up." Brett explains.

"Do we need to do anything?" Ava asks sitting next to Santana, rubbing her back.

"No, I handled it." Brett reassures her.

Santana at this point has calmed down and is just curled into Brett.

"What did he say?" Ava asks

"I don't know, she didn't say." Brett says and they both look at Santana.

"He called me some horrible names." Santana says.

Ava opens her mouth to say something but Brett shakes his head.

"Well, if I ever see that bastard, I'll kick his ass." Ava says before heading to her room.

"Are you okay?" Brett asks.

"I am now," Santana says wrapping her arms around him as he scoops her up into his arms.

"Good,"


	10. Skateboarding

"Brett," Santana giggles as Brittany kisses his way down her neck to her boobs.

"Good morning love," Brett says kissing her lips.

Santana smirks, reaching down to feel his morning wood.

"Looks like someone is excited this morning." Santana says biting her lip.

"Could I please make love to my beautiful girlfriend." Brett softly asks.

"Since you asked to nicely." Santana says spreading her legs open.

They're both still naked from the night before.

"You're a goddess." Brett says.

He reaches down and gently uses one finger to rub her clit.

"Oh God, right there!" Santana moans.

Brett rubs faster, ignoring his own throbbing dick.

"I need you." Santana moans humping him.

"Fuck," Brett groans.

He lines himself up and pushes in. They both moan as he pushes all the way in, bottoming out.

"Oh god," Santana moans.

She loves the way he feels inside her. He smirks, looking down at her pleasure face. He leans down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much." Brett whispers, thrusting his hips into her.

He continues to thrust his hips into her at a steady pace building both of them up.

"Right there, fuck!" Santana loudly moans.

Brett reaches down between them and starts rubbing her clit again.

"Oh, fucking god," Santana loudly moans. "Don't stop!"

Brett doubles his efforts causing more loud moaning from her.

"So close!" Santana loudly moans.

Brett's speeds up his thrusts as she tightens around him. His balls tightening so close to his own release.

"Cum for me." Brett whispers.

"Brett!" Santana shouts, cumming.

Brett grunts and groans as he balls tighten even more before he shoots his cum in her. He continues to thrust as he cums. Once he stops cumming, he pulls out.

"B," Santana moans.

He lays back down beside her, pulling her into his strong body.

"That was a hell of a way to start the day." Santana says into his chest.

"Yes, it was." Brett agrees.

Later that morning, Brett grabs his skateboard for the first time since he started basketball practice. He's planning on hitting a skatepark he saw the other day. He doesn't have practice until five tonight and he doesn't have class today.

"Babe, I'm going to hit the skatepark." he tells her holding up his board.

"Brett," Santana sighs always nervous when he starts doing tricks on his skateboard.

"Babe this is safe okay, just like my booster board that I use to get to and from school." Brett says putting his board down and wrapping his arms around her.

Santana grumbles under her breath. She hates him riding the booster board but it's way safe than the other option he had suggested. A motorcycle. She'd prefer neither but he was going to pick one so she told him to go with the booster board.

"You going to the skatepark? Ava asks coming into the kitchen to see Brett's board.

"Yes, I am, would you like to come along." Brett asks her.

"Heck yes," Ava shouts. "Let me go get my board."

"I'm coming too." Santana says not trusting them to not get in trouble together.

"San, you don't have to." Brett says knowing she's not a fan of watching them skateboard.

"Someone has to keep you two in line and stop you from being too crazy." Santana points out.

"Are you coming too sis?" Ava asks, when Santana nods, she whoops. "Yes, it's the three amigos back together again."

Santana just shakes her head at her sister. While Santana quickly changes into warmer clothes, Ava and Brett both polish their boards.

"You know she's only coming because she gets worried about you getting hurt." Ava tells Brett.

"I'm not the only one she worries about." Brett points out.

"I don't think she trusts us together." Ava says after a little thought.

"I think you're right." Brett agrees.

After that Santana comes in and they head out. Ava and Brett skateboard down the sidewalk while Santana walks behind them. They double back a bunch of times so they don't get too far ahead of her. Santana isn't that nervous with them just skateboarding down the sidewalk, but as soon as they reach the skatepark, she knows her nerves are going to go haywire.

"Can you hold my coat?" Ava asks Santana.

They've arrived at the skatepark and as of right now they're the only ones here. Both Brett and Ava are extremely glad that they have the run of the place.

"Yeah, any thing you two want me to hold, hand it over." Santana says taking Ava's jacket, both their wallets and phones.

"Thanks babe," Brett says giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Brett starts simple, just going through the pool up the sides, up onto various ramps. Just running through the whole park, getting the feel for the park. Ava is doing a similar thing.

"You ready to be challenged now?" Ava asks smirking.

"You're so on," Brett says stopping right next to Ava.

Ava starts on the halfpipe, doing several tricks before dropping into the pool. She then moves to a vertical, doing several different board tricks. She takes one more pass at the pool, getting enough speed to do a 360 turn on a jump before landing back next to Brett.

"Copy that," Ava says smugly.

"Oh, I will," Brett says ready for the challenge.

He takes off, doing every move Ava did and throwing in a few of his own flips. He stops right in front of Ava smirking.

"That is how you do it." Brett smugly says.

"Whatever," Ava hugs upset he beat her.

"Come one, let's do flips on the halfpipe." Brett says.

Santana nervously watches as Brett and Ava do flips riding on the halfpipe. Them doing so many flips is making her a nervous wreck. This is generally when they start to do stupid things that get them in trouble.

"I bet you can't ride down, drop into the pool and do a front flip landing back on your board." Brett says to Ava.

"I totally can." Ava says never one to back down.

She drops into the halfpipe, riding off and over to the pool. With her added speed from the halfpipe, she drops into the pool and on the other side attempts to do a front flip. She nearly has it but at the last second, she misses the board.

"AVA!" Santana shouts grasping at her shirt.

"I'm fine!" Ava shouts getting up, having landed on her butt.

Santana clutches at her heart. She's terrified what they will do next.

"Maybe we should head home!" Santana shouts.

The pair ignores Santana used to her worrying so much.

"You're turn," Ava says skating up to him.

"Are you going to be me something?" Brett asks.

"I bet you can't ride the rail, before hitting the vertical, doing a 540 flip." Ave dares him.

"Watch this," Brett says taking off to prove her wrong.

He manages to complete the flip which causes Santana to clutch at her heart again. After several more bets they both decide to try and flip off the back of the halfpipe.

"NO!" Santana shouts when she sees what they have planned.

Like hell will she let them jump off the back of the halfpipe.

"What are you yelling about now sis?" Ava shouts.

"Come down here now! And no flips or anything off the back!" Santana shouts.

"Do we have to?" Brett whispers to Ava.

"We probably should or there'll be hell to pay later." Ava points out.

With that decided they both come down and stand in front of Santana.

"You two have given me several heart attacks watching you do your stupid dares." Santana says.

"Sorry babe,"

"Sorry sis,"

"Now that you two have had your fun and scared me half to death, can we head to get something to eat?" Santana says.

"But babe, we've only been here for like an hour." Brett says pouting.

"Yeah, and we haven't been skateboarding in forever." Ava points out.

"And why haven't you two been skateboarding?" Santana asks hoping that they'll realize why and not need her to explain.

"Because we've been busy?" Ava asks hoping she's right.

Santana just stares at her sister. Sometimes she wonders if her twin isn't a dude. Some of the things she says is so guy like it baffles her.

"Is it because we haven't been thinking of skateboarding in our free time? What with getting settled in our apartment, school and then basketball." Brett hopefully asks and Ava nods her head in agreement.

"No," Santana simply says. "It's because you two are on the basketball team and don't want to risk injury. With March Madness fast approaching if either of you got injured it could derail your team's chances." she points out.

"Oh yeah," Brett says.

"Maybe we should head home." Ava agrees.

They both want to make it to March Madness and an injury would harm those chances especially Brett whose team is projected in already while Ava's team is still projected on the outside looking in.

"Good, you two are finally making sense." Santana says.

"We should probably not skateboard until after the season." Brett says agreeing.

"Yes,"

"Let's go to lunch." Santana says. "And you're paying." she says to Ava.

"Fine," Ava agrees.

"Great, I'm starving." Brett says helping Santana up and holding her hand as hey start walking.

"You're always hungry." Santana teases.

"I'm getting hungry too." Ava says.

The three of them make their way to a café that Ava loves to eat at. One of the women from her team told her about the café at the start of the season.

"I know you'll love Bear's Beach Café." Ava says as they walk in.

"So long as they have coffee." Santana jokes.

Before they even sit down, two guys come over.

"Are you Brett Pierce, the St. Johns star basketball player?" one of the guy's asks.

"Yeah," Brett says unsure.

"Could we have your autograph?" the other guy asks pulling out a jersey.

Brett signs it and the two guys leave, high fiving each other. Both Santana and Ava are used to this happening more as he's not the only one recognized and asked for an autograph.

"It's still weird when people ask for my autograph." Brett says.

"I feel you." Santana says snuggling into his side on the booth.

"I enjoy it." Ava says.

"Of course, you do." Santana says rolling her eyes.

The waitress comes over to take their orders only to start flirting with Brett.

"You're a huge basketball star." the waitress says to Brett, smiling at him.

"Yes," Brett says not noticing that he's getting hit on.

"Wow, that must be so cool. I'm sure you have to train a lot." the waitress says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Ill have a grilled cheese sandwich." Santana loudly says moving so she's practically in Brett's lap.

"Okay," the waitress says. "What would you like?" she asks Brett, batting her eyelashes at him again.

"I'll have fish n' chips along with a bowl of clam chowder." Brett says still unaware the waitress is hitting on him.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich." Ava says giving the waitress a soft smile.

The waitress continues to stand there, smiling at Brett.

"You can go now." Santana says waving her away.

"That was a little rude." Brett says.

"She was hitting on you." Santana growls.

"Awe San, are you jealous?" Ava teases.

Just then three young adult women come over, all smiling over at Brett.

"Hi Brett," they all say.

They are all looking him up and down batting their eyelashes at him.

"Um….." Brett says unsure about all this attention.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Santana growls trying to lung at them.

Brett very confused, holds her back so she can't reach the girls.

"Don't you dare look at my man!" Santana growls flailing to try and get them.

"You all should leave." Ava says getting up and ushering them away.

"San," Brett says.

Santana slides out over top Brett and walks away, heading home.

"Where's she going?" Ava asks coming back to the table.

"I don't know, she just left." Brett says still very confused on what happened.

"Dude, go after her. I'll bring the food back." Ava tells him.

Brett heads back home. He opens the door and finds her sitting on the couch.

"Babe," Brett hesitantly says.

"I'm so mad at you." Santana says turning away from him.

"What did I do? And what can I do to fix it?" Brett asks.

"How do you not know? You let those girls…." Santana trails off getting angry.

"Honey," Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "Whatever I did, I apologize. I love you so much."

"Those girls were flirting with you and you did nothing." Santana sniffles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know they were flirting with me. I was just hungry and happy to have you next to me." Brett says. "I love you and only you."

"I know," Santana says snuggling into him. "I just got so jealous."

They stay snuggled together on the couch until it's time for Brett to head to practice.

"Movie date when I get back?" Brett asks so glad she's not angry at him anymore.

"Yes," Santana says smiling.

"Later sis, I have a date." Ava shouts heading out herself.

"Love you babe!" Brett shouts leaving.


	11. NCAA Tournament

"Ava! Hurry up, the selection show is almost on!" Santana shouts.

"Calm down," Ava says coming in with a bowl of popcorn. "We already know he's going to be in March Madness."

"But still now we'll officially know what seed they are and where they'll be playing." Santana says.

"Where the entire family will travel to watch him play." Ava says.

"Mami is buying tickets for them, Jack, Susan, Grey and Mariam as soon as they find out where he'll be playing." Santana says. "She'll buy us tickets too."

"I might not be able to come as we might be in either the March Madness myself or the WNIT." Ava tells her.

"I'm sorry you might not make it." Santana says hugging her.

"It's okay, we'll be better next year and be sure to make the Tournament." Ava confidently says.

"And I'll have to go between your two games." Santana says.

Halfway through the selection show Saint John's spot is confirmed. They are in the second region a number seven seed playing at Villanova who is the two seed. The first team they are playing is Bowling Green who is the ten seed.

"Looks like we're going to Villanova." Santana says excited. "I already cleared it with me teachers to miss classes."

"Of course, you did." Ava says chuckling.

Shortly after Santana's phone starts ringing.

'Hi mami,'

'We bought tickets for us to fly to Villanova and bought tickets for the games.' Maria tells him.

'Of course, you did.' Santana says rolling her eyes.

'Do we need to buy you and Ava plane tickets?' Maria asks in case they have other plans.

'Ava will know tomorrow if she can come so let's wait until then.' Santana says.

'How excited are you?' Maria says so proud of Brett.

'I'll be more excited once Brett gets home. I'm excited to experience it all with Brett.' Santana says.

'Tell B, we're so proud of him and can't wait to see him play.' Maria says.

'I'll give you a call tomorrow.' Santana promises.

'Okay, love you honey.' Maria says.

'Love you mami,' Santana says before hanging up.

"Mami already bought tickets?" Ava asks.

"Yep, I told her that we'd call tomorrow with wither you can come or not." Santana tells her twin.

"Great, do you want to surprise B when he gets home?" Ava asks.

"Maybe," Santana says.

In the Saint John's gym Brett is celebrating with his team.

"We're going Villanova!" Alex shouts.

"We're going to kickass!" Brett shouts.

They're jumping up and down, all excited that they got the seven seed.

"Okay men, settle down." the coach says and all the guys sit back down. "Now that we know where we're playing, I expect you all to work hard. It's exciting to make the tournament but I don't want to just make it. If we work hard, we can win not just our first game but our second game as well."

"Of course, we can." Jason the captain says.

"You all can head home for the night. Be back here by six am. We're going to two a day practice and film study." the coach says dismissing them.

Brett's phone which has been ringing on and off, he's finally able to answer.

'Hey mom,' Brett says.

'Congratulation, we're so proud of you and the team.' Susan says trying not to cry.

'Thanks mom,' Brett says.

'Maria bought us all tickets so we'll all be at the game.' Susan tells him. 'Mariam and Grey both want to congratulate you too. Here's your little sister.'

'B! We get to see you!' Mariam shouts.

'I can't wait to see you.' Brett says. 'San can't wait either.'

'I'm going to cheer the loudest.' Mariam says.

They talk for a few more minutes before Grey get on the phone.

'You guys have done a great job becoming a team.' Grey tells him. 'If you guys continue to stay focused and play like a team, I have no doubt you'll go far.'

'Thanks Grey, that means a lot to me.' Brett says.

'I personally think you should have been a higher seed, but you're in the tournament that's all that matters.' Grey says.

'I'll see you all at Villanova. Tell mom and Mariam I love them.' Brett says before hanging up.

"Come on man, the team's going out to celebrate." Alex says to Brett, slapping him on the back.

"Okay, but only for a little while. I want to go celebrate with Sam and Ava." Brett says.

"You're too domesticated." Alex jokes.

After an hour of celebrating with his team at the campus bar, Brett heads home.

"B?" Santana says from the kitchen when she hears the door open.

"Yeah babe," Brett says smiling when she runs to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Congratulation babe, you deserve this." Santana says.

"Thanks," Brett says smiling. "My mom told me that your mom already got flights and tickets."

"Tomorrow we'll know if Ava made the NCAA tourney, WNIT or neither. She'll come if she doesn't make either." Santana says.

"I know," Brett says. "Good luck," he says to Ava who came in.

"Thanks, I'm glad you got in." Ava says.

"I made your favorite." Santana says biting her lip.

"You are the best girlfriend. Not only cooking for me but also missing classes to see me play." Brett says.

"Awe babe," Santana says blushing.

He gives her a kiss while stealing a few pieces of spaghetti.

"Amazing as always." Brett says chuckling as she slaps his hand away.

"Go get changed then we can eat." Santana tells him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ava's team doesn't make either tournament so she's able to go with the rest of their family to Villanova. The night before the game they all manage to hang out with Brett who has a few free hours before his curfew.

"Thank you all again for coming it means a lot to me." Brett says giving them each a hug.

"We weren't going to miss you're first tournament." Susan says so proud of her son.

"I missed you," Mariam says clinging to her brother's leg.

"And I've missed you." Brett says lifting her up into his arms.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Grey asks.

"Yeah, a little nervous since the ESPN interview we did a few weeks ago is going to air during half time of the game." Brett says.

"That interview is going to air tomorrow?" Mario asks looking up from his phone.

"Yes daddy, they told us they were going to air it during the tournament." Santana tells him.

"Are you two okay with it?" Maria asks ready to fight if needed.

Brett looks over at Santana, shrugging letting her answer.

"We are," Santana says.

"I think it's cool you guys did it. I'm sure you're going to end up helping a lot of kids." Jack says.

Because of his sisters and Brett, he's always been really involved in LBGTQ.

"It will, I even got to be apart of it." Ava says.

They all head over o the hotel restaurant to eat before Brett has to head back. Mariam is attached to Brett, sitting in his lap.

"How have you two been?" Susan asks Santana.

She, Maria and Santana are all chatting together.

"We've been good, busy, but we've managed to make sure to carve out time for us." Santana says.

"That's good," Maria says. "Especially as you two will get busier each year."

Jack, Ava and Grey are chatting together about sports.

"Sorry your team didn't make it." Grey says to Ava.

"Yeah sis, we would have been traveling a lot to make it to all the games." Jack adds.

"Next year," Ava says.

"I'll help you this summer if you need it." Grey offers.

"Thanks Grey," Ava says.

Brett and Mario are talking while Mariam draws, sitting next to her brother.

"How are my girls doing?" Mario asks. "They don't call as much and when they do, they don't say anything that is wrong."

"They are doing good. Ava has been Ava and San has been good." Brett says. "We're both recognized a lot from my basketball play and her singing. She's performing at local coffee shops and got a record deal offer but turned it down."

"Sanny famous," Mariam says showing them a newspaper picture of Santana and Brett.

"Yes, they are," Mario says. "Thanks Brett, you keep us up to date on what's going on."

Mario likes asking Brett as he gets more information out of him.

An hour later, Brett has to leave.

"I have to get back before curfew." Brett says getting up. "I'll see you all tomorrow at the game."

"Call me when you get back." Santana says giving him a big sloppy kiss.

"Will do," he says waving.

"We should get Mariam to bed." Susan says.

"We'll see you all tomorrow morning." Grey says.

"We should all head to bed." Maria says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Pierce, Lopez clan arrive at the gym for Brett's first game against Bowling Green, Brett comes up to their seats which surprises them.

"San, can you come with me?" Brett says smiling.

"What do you have planned?" Susan asks her son first.

"You all will see." Brett says before leading Santana away.

"What do you have planned B?" Santana asks her boyfriend.

"Trust me you'll love it." Brett says smiling even more.

"Just tell me," Santana orders.

"I talked to the Villanova staff and the NCAA staff here about having you sing the National Anthem." Brett says before Santana tackles him to the ground, kissing all over his face.

"I'm going to sing the National Anthem, live on TV." Santana happily says.

"Yes," Brett says getting up. "Here, I have to get back out there." he says having led her to the area where she'll be getting mic'd up.

Brett goes back out onto the floor and continues to warm up.

"He didn't," Ava says once she sees him back out.

"Didn't what?" the parents all say.

"He got San to sing the National Anthem." Ava says very impressed.

Not ten minutes later, Santana is walking out to sing. She's sang at Brett's games a couple times this season so she's ready even though this is way bigger. It's the reason she loves Brett so much. No matter what, he's always looking for ways to help her out to make her dreams come true.

"Singing the National Anthem this morning is Santana Lopez." the game announcer says.

Santana walks out to the center of the court, nervous though she takes a deep breath and starts singing.

'O say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight

O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there

O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free

And the home of the brave'

As Santana finishes the last note, the gym erupts with cheers. Brett smiles and gives her a small wave as she walks off. Maria has tears in her eyes, so proud of her daughter and the success she is having. They start announcing the starting lineups.

"Brett!" Mariam shouts when Brett is announced as a starter.

Brett's team wins the jump ball and he immediately passes the ball into the paint where Kyle lays the ball up.

"Great pass!" Grey shouts.

Brett and his team dominate the first half. They have a twenty-point lead with Brett having scored fifteen points and having seven assists.

"If this score holds out, what do you think their chances of beating Villanova are?" Susan asks her husband.

"They'll need a little luck but they should be able to if they play together like they are today." Grey tells her.

In the second half, Bowling Green makes a little run to bring them within ten points. That's when Brett goes on a run scoring twenty points by himself. That's when his coach pulls him out as they're up by thirty and there's only ten minutes left.

"Great job," his coach says.

The other team is too defeated to make a run and has emptied their bench as well. Letting younger players get some experience.

"Great play B," Santana softly says from behind him.

Brett turns around, smiling when he sees Santana has snuck down with Mariam.

"You the best." Mariam says in a semi-quiet voice.

"Thanks," Brett says smiling at them.

After the game they all meet him in the lobby.

"You were amazing."

"What a great game."

"Way to go."

They all congratulate him.

"Thanks, I have a few hours to rest before we finalize our plan for the game tomorrow." Brett says.

"Are you hungry? We can have the boys go get some food." Susan says.

"I bet you are, I'm always starving after a game." Jack says.

"I am," Brett says.

He gets to spend two hours with them before having to leave for team bonding. Later that night Brett invites Santana, Ava and Jack to dinner with the team. All the players invited their girlfriends and/or siblings who were here.

"Brett!" Mariam shouts breaking away from Santana and running to her big brother.

"Sorry," Santana says running after her. "She wouldn't let us leave without her."

"It's fine," Brett says picking her up.

Brett introduces them to his teammates. Ava and Jack hit it off with the captain Jason and his girlfriend.

"Hey Santana," Alex says joining them.

"Hey, yourself," Santana says. "Did you bring anyone?"

"No one, my parents couldn't make it and I'm currently single." Alex says.

"That sucks," Santana says.

"They'll be able to come next week." Alex says.

"Then you'll just have to win Saturday." Santana tells him.

"You're big," Mariam says to the backup center Jay.

The whole team and family are enamored by Mariam who has become the star of the dinner.

"Your sister is so cute." the couch says to Brett.

"She loves being in the center of everything."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Saturday, Brett is nervous as the listens to the coach's speech. This is the biggest game of the season. They don't have good odds in beating Villanova who was at this point ranked number one in the country and was never out of the top ten. He wants to win so badly.

"We play as a team, working together and we can beat Villanova." the coach says before they head out.

Santana is nervous watching the teams warm up. She wants Brett to win so badly.

"You're bouncing." Mariam says as she's sitting on Santana's lap.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous for your brother." Santana says giving her a hug.

"We all are," Susan says wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Has anyone else noticed how a lot of people are staring at us?" Jack asks.

"The interview aired during Brett's game and again yesterday." Santana says.

"You let us know if anyone bothers you." Maria says knowing how cruel people can be and how stubborn her daughter can be.

Ava comes over with a hotdog and coke. "I just got yelled at by some fan about how I was a sinner."

"They-"

Santana starts before Mario stops her.

"Who was it? We'll handle them." he says standing up pulling Jack with him.

Grey stands up too, as he's just as protective of his family which he considers all the Lopezs as family.

"Don't worry about it." Ava says shrugging. "I handled it. I guess I'm going to have to start wearing some kind of disguise when I don't want to be bothered." she says.

When Brett's name is announced in the starting lineup, mixed in with the cheers are some boos.

"Go back to the girl's team!" someone shouts.

"Ignore them," the coach says.

"Yeah man," Alex agrees.

"We're all behind you." Jason says.

The whole team knows about Brett being trans and that he did the interview. Today is not a surprise with the various reactions. It actually brings them all closer together as now they have extra motivation to win. The first half is close. Villanova leads by three. The defense against Brett is great, keeping him to only three points but he has twelve assists as Alex and Jason have had great games.

"They're playing great right?" Maria asks Grey as they all defer to him when it comes to basketball.

"Yes, that was a great team effort." Grey agrees.

"So, they have a chance." Maria says smiling.

"I think they're playing extra hard to prove anyone who's booing Brett wrong." Ava adds.

When the teams come back out, Brett gets some more jeers.

"Go home freak!"

"We don't want you here!"

"You don't belong here, freak!"

The captain of the Villanova team comes over to Brett.

"Sorry about all the jeers." he says. "We don't agree with them and are proud to play against you."

"Thanks," Brett says.

It makes him glad to know that. He had been slightly nervous that some players might say something now that it's out he's trans.

The game goes down to the wire and with twenty seconds left, Saint Johns has the ball down by two. Brett has the ball and is dribbling up the court. He calls triangle and passes the ball to Jason who is at the top of the key. Brett is run off of three screens before getting the ball at the three-point line just off to the right. Catching the ball with three seconds left, Brett shoots.

"Oh my god," Santana gasps.

The ball goes in as the buzzard sounds. The whole team jumps on Brett, celebrating.


	12. Half Siblings

"I still can't believe they won last week." Ava says. "I was sure since they were down by five with a minute to go that they would lose."

"Same here," Santana says.

"Not me," Mariam says sitting up in between the twins.

"You never waver, unlike those two." Jack jokes.

They're all waiting for the games to start. Saint John's is playing Georgia in Albany, New York where the regional is being held.

"Should this game be easier since the other team isn't ranked as high?" Mario asks Grey.

"Maybe a little, but all the teams are good so playing well and together is essential to winning." Grey says.

Saint John's ends up winning the game by ten though it was close start to finish. Free throws at the end pushed the score higher.

"Who will they play next?" Susan asks.

"We can stay and find out." Grey says.

Not long after some guys from one of the schools about to play sit behind them and the family hears them talking loudly.

"That's her isn't it?" one of the guy's says.

"Yeah man," another says. "She needs a real man to show her what a dick is."

Ava whips around as does Jack, Santana looks down not wanting to cause more issues.

"What did you say?" Ava growls.

"Did you just insult our sister and her boyfriend?" Jack growls.

The guys are about to say something when Mario and Grey also turn around. The group swallows their response and moves seats far away.

"What assholes," Grey says.

"I'm going to go meet B." Santana says getting up.

"Do you want me to come with?" Ava asks wanting to make sure her sister is okay.

"I'll be fine." Santana says.

Santana heads up to the concourse, meeting Brett by the doors that lead to the locker room.

"Hey baby," Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana and lifting her up.

"Brett!" Santana shrieks.

He kisses her deeply, putting her on the ground.

"You played great," Santana says.

"Thanks babe," Brett says.

He walks her over to the concession stand as he's hungry. After getting some food, they head to some tables so he can eat.

"Were you jeered a lot?" Brett asks between bites.

He was nervous that people would make more comments to her since she's in the stands and easier to get to. Even though they had talked about it, he hadn't expected to get such a big reaction from both the hate and love.

"No, just some guys who Ava, Jack and our dads scared away." Santana says.

"I think they'll be airing it again so we'll probably get more jeers after that happens. Hopefully after that things will calm down." Brett says.

"They will," Santana says. "Do you regret doing it now with all the backlash and jeers we've gotten from fans?" he asks.

"There has been a lot of positives too. Thus far all the players have been very supportive. I don't regret it on my end, but I feel awful that people have been mean to you." Brett tells her.

"I don't regret it either. I know that even though we're getting some jeers from assholes and stupid people, we're helping way more people than we'll ever know." Santana says.

"Great,"

Two days later, Saint John's plays Syracuse in what should have been a close game but Syracuse's star player lands hard, spraining his ankle and dislocating his shoulder in the first five minutes. From that point on, Saint Johns cruises to an easy victory winning by over twenty points.

"Saint Johns is playing the bracket buster this year." Grey chuckles once they win.

"Where's the final four?" Mario asks already looking at booking them all tickets.

Since Santana and Brett started dating the two families have become extremely close celebrating all big and small events together. They even go all together to Mariam's school stuff and Jack's games, not just Brett and Santana's events.

"It's in New Orleans." Brett says having come up. "I got you all tickets."

"Great, I just booked us plane tickets." Mario says.

"I can't believe you're in the final four." Susan says hugging him.

"Brett," Mariam pouts wanting to be picked up.

He picks her up and they all head out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're playing Duke," Alex groans. "This sucks."

Saint Johns is in the final four for the first time and they're playing the reigning Champions the Duke Blue Devils who are favored by seven points.

"We can beat them." Brett says.

The pair is heading down to the lobby of their hotel to meet their families before they head to the arena.

"I wanna ride with Brett!" Mariam shouts.

"You can't ride with Brett, honey." Susan calmly says.

Before Mariam can whine anymore, Santana speaks up. "You can ride with me and Ava."

This settles Mariam down. They all give Brett a hug, wishing him luck once he arrives.

"You play your best and everything will be okay no matter what." Grey tells Brett.

"Thanks Grey," Brett says.

Brett waves to them as he gets on the bus. Alex who is already on the bus, waves him over.

"I'm more nervous for this game than the first game." Alex says as Brett sits down.

"Me too," Brett agrees. "It feels so much bigger, being in the final four and on the national stage."

"Not to mention, we have one of the best players in the country, you." Alex says.

"I'm not," Brett says blushing.

"Please you are,"

Once the bus pulls into the stadium, the team files into the locker room. Everyone quietly gets ready for the game. The normally loud bunch is all in thought. Running through their warm ups, everyone stays quiet. It isn't until they're back in the locker room that the coach breaks them out of the quiet.

"You all are acting like we've already lost the game." he says. "This is too quiet. You all are never this quiet. Treat this game like any other."

After that the team slowly gets louder until they hit their normal level.

"We can do this." Brett says to help pump him and his teammates up.

Not long after they make their way onto the court.

"Go Brett!"

"B!" Mariam shouts, jumping up and down, flailing his arms in the air.

Brett waves at all of them.

"Your family is the best." Alex says chuckling.

The game starts out slow. Both teams are tense and no shots are going in. Five minutes in and the score is three to two with each team having close to ten turnovers.

"Guys, you all need to loosen up." the coach says during the first timeout.

Duke's coach says a very similar thing. Both teams seem to get out of their shooting and turnovers after that. By the time halftime rolls around Duke is leading thirty to twenty-five. Because of the slow start neither team got it rolling in the first half.

"Well, that half wasn't good for either team." Ava says.

"Yeah, but it helps us that it was a low scoring first half. We were able to keep it close." Grey says and Ava nods.

In the locker room the coach is giving them a speech.

"I'm proud of you boys for keeping the game close thus far. That wasn't our best half by any means but you all played hard the whole time, never giving up. This next half I need you all to continue to play well."

Once the second half starts all the tension and rust is gone from Duke. They score the first ten points of the half. Saint Johns starts scoring after that, but is unable to stop Duke from scoring. With five minutes left, Duke is up by twenty and the coach starts emptying his bench.

"Great season," he says to Brett.

Brett sighs, feeling let down and upset that they've lost. He knows in a few days he'll be able to look back fondly and think of this as a great season.

"B," Mariam says hugging him from behind. "Sorry you're not winning."

"We wanted to cheer you up." Santana says.

"And we wanted to tell you we'll meet you outside after the game." Ava tells him.

"Okay, thanks," Brett says. "Any issues?"

"Nope," Ava says for Santana.

"The final four group has been great about making sure we are not bothered or jeered about you being trans." Santana says.

"That's good,"

After the game, the coach let's them all go to their families, reminding them that they're flying out the next morning. When Brett meets up with his family, they all tell him he played well before he and Grey go off to talk.

"You played really well in this tournament and all season." Grey tells him.

"Thanks," Brett says still upset they lost.

"I know it sucks to lose and right now that's all you're thinking about." Grey says. "But I want you to know that not only are you are the best player on your team but one of the best in the county. There is going to be a lot of intrigue into you getting drafted. Your stock went up during the tournament."

"Do you think I should enter?" Brett asks.

"I would consider it, but we both know your mom and San won't want you to." Grey tells him.

"It's something I'll have to think about." Brett says.

"Well, you have time to decide."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later, Santana, Ava and Brett are all chillin' watching some reality TV when Brett's starts going off.

"Your phone is going off." Santana says.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're seeing someone else." Ava jokes.

"Never," Brett says.

"I know B," Santana says snuggling into him.

Looking at his phone, he frowns.

"I just got a text from my half-sister." he says.

"What does she want?" Santana asks.

"She wants to build a relationship with me. She heard I was in New York and wanted to reach out but waited until the season ended." Brett tells her.

"I thought we hated the half siblings." Ava says.

"No, he only hates his half-brother." Santana says.

"He's such an ass." Brett says.

When Susan got divorced from Tom, she told Brett who was in eighth grade that he had two older half siblings. None of the half siblings knew about each other before hand. The divorce had brought it to light and unlike the cheating which Susan hid from Brett, she didn't hide his half siblings.

Flashback

"Brett," Susan says. "Your dad wants you two meet your half siblings." she says.

"I don't wanna," Brett says.

He's been avoiding meeting them since his mom told him about them. He doesn't want to get to know them or even meet them. They've stolen his dad from him.

"Just spend one afternoon together. If you don't like them, you'll never have to see them again." Susan promises her son.

"Fine," Brett reluctantly agrees.

"Good,"

Brett goes out and goes with his dad to meet his siblings at Central Park.

"Danny, Amber, this is your sister Brittany." Tom tells his older children.

"I'm Brett,"

"What are you?" Danny asks frowning.

He's not happy that his dad had this other kid and family. He's not sure how he feels about meeting his dad's other kid.

"Danny," Amber says glaring at him.

Amber gives Brett a soft smile. It's obvious to her that her half siblings and father aren't close. She also knows her dad is old fashion and doesn't get the LGBTQ community at all.

Tom has walked away, letting the kids figure it out. He's relieved not to be hiding things from the kids anymore. They now know about each other and he doesn't have to pretend to be going on "work trips."

"So, you're our brother?" Danny asks.

"Yeah," Brett says nodding.

"How old are you?" Amber asks.

"I'm fourteen," Brett says.

"Cool, I'm fifteen and Danny's sixteen almost seventeen." Amber says.

They hang out for a while. Amber does most of the talking as they two boys have little to say.

"So, how do you feel about all this?" Amber asks Brett.

"I feel betrayed by our dad." Brett honestly says.

"Dad is the best." Danny growls.

"Well, I don't think so." Brett says.

The pair fights for several minutes about their dad before Amber finally breaks them up.

"Enough!" Amber shouts pushing them apart.

Danny can't believe his brother. Their father is the best. He's always there for them and has done his best to take care of all of them. His new half-brother is just being ungrateful and needs to give their dad a break. He's trying. At least they know who their father is. Some of his friends don't.

Brett on the other hand hates that his dad chose them over him, unborn sister and mom. It's obvious to him that his dad has spent a lot of time with them. Their dad chose the other family over his. He's angry.

"I don't like you." Danny says.

"Feelings mutual." Brett says.

"Good, now we don't have to see each other again." Danny says walking away.

End Flashback

After that they didn't see each other. They mutually hate each other and never see themselves getting along. They don't even talk to each other, staying completely out of each other's lives.

"Why haven't I heard more about your half-sister?" Ava asks.

"Because I wasn't ready to have a relationship with her. I didn't want anything to do with either of them in high school." Brett tells her.

Brett decides to tell them more about his half siblings, not that he knows a whole lot. He tells them that his half-brother was a senior, his freshman year and the main reason his mom moved them. That his half-sister is only a grade above them. That he talked to Amber a few times before cutting contact as he just was too angry. That Danny is a daddy's boy and very protective of their father which is why they don't like each other.

"Well, for what it's worth I think you should think about having a relationship with her." Ava says before excusing herself.

Santana looks over at Brett. "I agree with Ava. You should try to have a relationship with just Amber if you want it."

"I think I'd like to try, but only with her. She was really nice the whole time." Brett admits. "I was really angry when I first met them and wasn't ready to form any kind of relationship."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Brett meets up with Amber for coffee and to discuss them building a relationship.

"Brett?" Amber says frowning as she walks over. "You're all grownup."

"It's nice to see you again." Brett says.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me." Amber says sitting down across from him.

"Thanks for understanding that I don't want a relationship with your brother." Brett says giving her a smile.

"I get it, you two don't like each other and will never have a relationship." Amber says. "I do want you to know that I have a good relationship with him and he's one of my best friends."

"I understand and just ask that we keep our relationship separate." Brett says.

"I can do that." Amber agrees.

"Can I ask you a question about our father?" Brett asks.

"Sure," Amber says wondering what he wants to ask.

"Are you still contact with him?" Brett asks before continuing. "I get that you have a different relationship with him than me so it's okay if you do."

"Honestly, I haven't had as good of a relationship with him since we found out about you. He betrayed all of us." Amber says.

"I feel the same about the betrayal." Brett says so glad she feels the same.

They talk for close to two hours, learning all about each other.

"Let's meet up next week if you're free." Amber suggests.

"I'd like that." Brett says.


End file.
